Anakin is Staying in the Light Book Two
by Jedi Master Lulu
Summary: SEQUEL TO ANAKIN IS STAYING IN THE LIGHT BOOK ONE HIGHLY RECOMMENDED TO READ THAT ONE FIRST. Anakin goes on a mission, what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond later in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

Chapter One

"He is looking for me?" Anakin was shocked

"Yes." Obi-Wan said

"Why….why is he-e….lo-oking f-for me?" Anakin stuttered

"He didn't say" Koon stated "He just said he needed you and wanted you."

"Why would be want me? What did I ever do to him?"

"We don't know why Anakin, we were hoping you knew why this Darth Kay was looking for you? Obi-Wan added

"I have no idea?"

"Well the council wants to send you and Mara to Hoth to figure out why. We got the last signal from there; we want you to search there." Obi-Wan said

"Well I don't know, I have to talk to Padme about this." Anakin paused

"Anakin, I will come." Obi-Wan stated "In fact I order myself to come."

"Well okay; I'm not saying Padme is going to like this idea."

"I know Master Skywalker, but the Jedi need you." Master Windu approved

"Okay let me call Padme"

* * *

At the Skywalker home….

With distant arguing

"MARA. HAN STOP ARGUING I'M MY COM IS BEEPING" Padme hollered

"Padme Skywalker here"

"Hello sweetie" Anakin answered

"Hi honey how the meeting?"

"Its fine, we are actually in the middle of it."

"Oh Anakin, why did you call me in the middle of it?"

"Because I needed to ask you something."

"What's wrong Anakin?"

"Well the council needs, Obi-Wan, Mara and I to go to Hoth to find a sith."

"Ohhhh" Padme though for a moment "Umm Anakin are you sue you have to go? How long do you think you will be gone?"

"Well the Council said about three weeks."

"Three weeks…Anakin that's a long time without seeing your babies."

"I know, but the council needs us, we could talk every night? And I need you to stay with the babies and Han. Can you do that for me?" Anakin pleaded

"Yes I can. I'm sure going to miss you though."

"I'm going to miss you and so are the babies."

"I'm going to miss you too."

"You should finish the meeting Anakin we can talk after."

"Yeah I should go their going to ask me to leave tonight."

"Okay sweetie-HAN DON'T DO THAT-sorry Anakin I have to go. I love you"

"I love you too. Bye!"

"MARA DON'T FORCE HIT HAN- bye honey." Padme exclaimed and Padme hung up

* * *

Anakin walks back into the Council Meeting…

"Master Skywalker, do you have an answer for us?" Koon asked

"Yes, Obi-Wan, Mara, and I will leave tonight."

"Its settled them, Council Meeting 6789543 is to and end." Obi-Wan added

"So I will see you at 0700 Master?" Anakin asked

"Yes, I will. Another Skywalker-Kenobi adventure."

"You know it." Anakin winked and went home

* * *

At home around 0600 dinner time….

"Master? When are we leaving for Hoth?"

"We are leaving at 0700. After dinner I want you to pack."

"Yes Master."

"Yes Master" Han mimicked

"Shut up Han." Mara growled

"Why don't you make me Jade?"

"Oh really?" She stood up and kicked Han

"Mara sit down now! For your punishment you are meditating on the ship."

"What ever Master." She went back to her food

"Han for your punishment-" Padme added "You will be cleaning all the dishes and then changing the twins, then going to your room."

"What ever milady." He went back to his food and smirked

"YOU FIND THAT FUNNY MISTER?" Anakin glared at Han

"No sir, no I don't." Han replied terrified

"Good" Anakin answered fine again

"So Luke, Leia how was your day today?" the one year olds look at each other and giggled. Mara finished her dinner and when to her room to pack for Hoth

"Padme I'm sorry I need to go so quickly."

"It's alright sweetie I understand."

Anakin was all packed with Mara and at the door at 0705….

"I need to go Angel, I love you kids." Anakin kisses Luke, Leia, and his wife goodbye

"Bye Han, Luke, Leia, and Padme."

"Bye Sweetie." Padme said and hugs Mara

"Bye Jade."

"Bye Solo."

Anakin kisses his wife one more time and leaves…

 **Please Review! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Star Wars was not my idea. All rights to Lucas Films and Disney

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond later in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Chapter Two**

Anakin and Mara run to their speeder and zoom off to the Jedi Temple at 0720 they reached the Jedi Temple, late not for the first time.

"Honestly Anakin, why can't you ever be on time?" Obi-Wan lectured smiling

"Well Master, taking care of two babies, is a lot of work." Anakin smirked

"You're a lot of work Anakin." Obi-Wan chuckled

"Suuuurre." Anakin replied laughing

"Come on boys; let's get the show on the road." Mara joked

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Mara get onto the ship…Anakin walks into the cockpit and starts the ship, Obi-Wan types into the navigator 'Anoat Sector; Hoth System'.

"Alright it will take about 0360 hours to get to the Hoth System." (The time is not accurate I have no idea how long it would take)

"Really Master? 0360 hours? That's going to be so boring." Mara complained

"Go do your mediation Mara." Anakin ordered

"Yes Master."

Mara left the Cockpit...

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan glanced at his former Padawan

"Yes Obi-Wan I'm fine. Why do you ask?" Anakin smirked

"You just seem a bit stressed."

"Who wouldn't be when a sith lord wants you?

"Well I understand your point, but I feel like your thoughts are else where, elusive."

"No, I'm fine." Anakin sighed

"I know when you're lying to me Anakin."

"Okay fine. I'm worried, the twins are almost two and they haven't said a word."

"Anakin…I know when you procrastinate also."

"Okay, what if I still have darkness in me? What if that's what Darth Kay is looking for?"

"Anakin, you are filled with light, I sense no darkness within you. You shouldn't doubt yourself."

"Master, this Darth Kay, where did he come from? I thought I killed the last sith?"

"The Council didn't say where he came from, or why he just showed up?"

"Well the Council didn't tell you this because they thought that it would make you worry." He pauses

"Obi-Wan? What is it?"

"Ahsoka came across Darth Kay during her search for new Jedi. He attacked her." Obi-Wan looks at Anakin, he's shocked. "But she got away and reported it to the Council." Obi-Wan finishes

"So…Ahsoka is fine?" Anakin nervously asked

"Yes she is fine."

"Good."

"But that doesn't mean he is still really dangerous."

"No doubt, did the Council give you a HoloGram of Darth Kay?" Anakin asked

"Yes here you go." A man tall, wearing a black tunic much like Anakin's pops up.

"So he has a double light saber like Darth Maul's?"

"Yes. But he according to Ahsoka, very skilled."

"Well we will be up for it right old man?"

"Of course Padawan."

Obi-Wan looks into space.

"Master? Master?" Anakin shakes Obi-Wan

"Master Wha-" Anakin is interrupted by Mara running in

"Mara? What's wrong?" Anakin hugs Mara

"Welllll Massster I-I saw a s-hhhip s-hhoooting ours." Mara stuttered sobbing

"What do you mean Mara? We are in hyperspace?"

"Massster I saaaw-" She was interrupting by a few shots fired hitting the ship

"ANAKIN? THERE IS A SLIGHT PROBLEM?" Obi-Wan yelled

"THEY PROBLEM IS WHAT?"

"ANAKIN?" Anakin ran into the Cockpit

"Uhhhhh Anakin there is an issue? Someone is trying to shoot us down."

"I noticed Obi-Wan." Anakin glared

Anakin maneuvered the ship…

"OBI-WAN IF WE PULL THE SHIP OUT OF HYPERSPACE WE CAN LOOSE THE PEOPLE. MARA GET INTO YOUR SEAT!"

Mara when right to her seat….

"PULLING OUT OF HYPERSPACE IN 5…4…3…2…1"

They ejected out of hyperspace and lost the guy…

"Wow…" Mara added

"Anakin another problem."

"What now Obi-Wan?"

"We are loosing fuel."

"Okay then I guess we will have to land."

"Well Master, we are about 0300 hours away from Hoth, but we are close to Geonosis"

"Lets land there" Anakin stated

 **Please Review! Any questions, comments, or ideas PM me. Thanks for reading**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond later in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

Chapter Three

"Master, did we really have to land on Geonosis?" Mara complained

"Yes, Mara our did you have a better idea?"

"Yes you have horrible flying skills."

"Mara?" Obi-Wan warned

Obi-Wan could tell something was wrong with Anakin, he felt darker. He felt angry.

"Mara, you please go to that shop over there and see if they have fuel?"

"Yes Master." Mara ran to the shop

"Anakin? There is something wrong." Obi-Wan asked

"I don't know, I just feel so angry."

"Anakin let it into the Force, don't give in." Obi-Wan was worried, something was seriously wrong with his Padawan, he decided to keep an eye on Anakin.

"Okay Master, lets go to that shop."

Anakin and Obi-Wan walk into a bar sort of shop….

"Why are we looking in a bar?"

"The Force told me to go into here." Obi-Wan answered

"Obi-Wan I don't feel anything." Now Obi-Wan was really nervous, what was wrong with his former Padawan? Obi-Wan didn't say anything.

"Alright anyway Master. What should we look for?"

"I'm not sure. Let's get a drink." Obi-Wan answered

"Okay." Anakin and Obi-Wan got a drink, and left the bar

"Where is Mara?"

"She went into another shop."

"Oh, I think we should go find her."

"Agreed"

Obi-Wan and Anakin walked into a store that Mara was in, they walked up to the store clerk

"Do you speak standard?"

"Yes" the person said

"Have you seen a little red hair, girl, about 11?"

"Yes she was over there."

"Mara?"

"Over here Master." Mara called

"Oh Mara did you find fuel?" Anakin asked

"Yes Master, here you go."

"Thank you." Mara hands the fuel to Anakin and they went to the ship

In the ship, Anakin pored the fuel into the fuel tank…

"Alright all set." Anakin stated

"Going out of the atmosphere in 5…4…3…2…" Obi-Wan said

"Shifting to light speed." Anakin commanded

"Alright about 03000 more hours." Obi-Wan stated

"Do you need me Master? I was going to go to bed." Mara asked

"Go ahead, I'm going to call Padme" Anakin looked at Obi-Wan

"I'm just going to sit here and make sure everything runs smooth." Obi-Wan joked

"Alright, let the old man have his fun." Anakin chuckled

Mara went to her room and Anakin went to go speak to Padme…

"Hi Anakin!" Padme spoke

"Hello Angel. How are things?"

"Luke and Leia are sad that you're gone."

"Can you put them on?"

Padme put them on…

"How are my little babies?"

Luke glanced and Leia and giggled, Leia tried to reach out to her father.

"No Leia, stay with your Mommy." Anakin chuckled

"I love you Anakin."

"I love you too Angel."

"I need to get the twins and Han to bed, good night Annie."

"Good night Angel, Good night Luke, Good night Leia."

"Good night Anakin."

"I love you Padme."

"I love you Anakin."

Anakin hung up the HoloCam and went back to the Cockpit…

"Hello Anakin." Obi-Wan stated

"Hi"

"Are you tired?" Obi-Wan was concerned

"Yes I am I think I'm going to hit the sack." Anakin said

"I agree I'm going to bed also."

"Alright see you tomorrow."

"Good night old man." Obi-Wan yawned

"Good night Padawan" Obi-Wan winked and went to his bed

* * *

During Anakin's dream…

"NO ANAKIN, please don't do this." Someone said

"But I must I need to." Anakin responded

"You can't"

"ANAKIN! ANAKIN! WAKE UP!" Obi-Wan shook Anakin

"Master!?" Anakin was in deep breathing

"What's wrong?!" Obi-Wan spoke alarmed

"I just had a horrible nightmare." Anakin responded

"Master! What's wrong? I felt you in stress." Mara said nervously

"Its okay, I'm fine, it okay you can go back to bed." Anakin breathed

"Alright Master. See you in the morning." Mara left

"I'm not eleven Anakin, that doesn't fool me." Obi-Wan suggested

"No really old man." Anakin smirked

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned

"The dream, this person was talking and telling me not to do something, and I was going to do it, no matter what. My eyes they were yellow, I felt angry and cold, Master I'm afraid."

"You can't be afraid Anakin."

"But I am."

 **Please Review! Thanks for all of the views :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Star Wars but I don't

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond later in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

Chapter Four

"Anakin?" Obi-Wan questioned

"I know Obi-Wan, 'don't be afraid, its not the Jedi way.'" Anakin sarcastically said

"Anakin, I'm serious. There might be something to the dream you had, don't almost all your dreams come true?" Obi-Wan looked alarmed

"Yes."

"Well then lets plan for this."

"Master I am not planning to go to the Dark side."

"No one plans it Anakin."

"Master, I think I need to get some sleep."

"I agree, we are going to land on Hoth tomorrow."

"Yes we are, I guess we should have a plan."

"We will talk about it before we land tomorrow."

"Alright see you in the morning."

Obi-Wan left the room, worried, but got back to sleep, Anakin on the other hand was so worried going against Darth Kay, but got back to bed any way, sleeping a dream less slumber.

In the morning….

"Wake up Master." Mara lightly shook Anakin

"Mara…what are you doing? Its still dark out." Anakin slurred tiredly

"Master we are going to be in the Hoth System in a hour, we need to plan?"

"Oh…right." Anakin yawned and got out of bed

"Wake up the Elder Mara." Anakin tiredly ordered

"Already done young one. I also suggest putting on pants. " Obi-Wan spoke

"Oh….right, yeah I was planning on that. I will meet you in the conference room." Anakin felt sheepish

Anakin went to the bathroom…and Obi-Wan and Mara went to the small conference

Room….

"Wow Master Kenobi this ship really does have everything."

"Yes, young one, the Jedi Council does think of everything."

"Master Kenobi, you're really not old."

"Thank you Mara, your Master just likes to make fun of me."

"Yes, he tends to do that." Mara laughs

"Mara, your really grown up, your really have been working on your anger."

"Master Skywalker says it's good for my practice."

"Your Master is quite right." Obi-Wan smiled

"IM HERE….I'm here." Anakin ran in

"Finally." Obi-Wan chuckled

"So what should we do about Darth Kay?" Mara asked getting right to the point

"I sense a trap set." Anakin stated

"Well you know what to do first." Obi-Wan glanced at Anakin

"Spring the trap." Anakin laughed

"You have entered at Hoth System." The ships computer spoke, the ship slowed down, took orbit around Hoth

"Are you ready?" Obi-Wan asked Anakin

"I'm ready." Anakin asked

"Alright, let's but on our parkas" Mara suggested

"Master there is a civilization over in the North Quadrant." Anakin replied looking at Obi-Wan

"Lets go to that one, I sense a great disturbance."

"I feel cold Master." Mara said as she glanced at Anakin

"That's the Dark side Mara." Anakin sadly sighed

"Why don't we go and investigate."

"Good idea."

Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Mara walked through the snow into this metal building and knocked on the door, the metal doors opened. The three guard grabbed Anakin, Mara, and Obi-Wan and pinned their arms behind there backs.

"Great, Master. Nice idea." Mara sneered slightly

"We sprung the trap alright Obi-Wan." Anakin responded

The guards brought Anakin, Obi-Wan, Mara to this room. There was no one else except them in the room.

"Wow this is great," Mara spoke

"Wait hold on." Anakin said "Do you hear that?" He asked Obi-Wan

"I hear that, it's…" Obi-Wan

"I don't hear anything Master?" Mara was concerned and she looked at Anakin

"DUCK!" Anakin yelled

Something was thrown at Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Mara.

"Wow what was that, how did you know that was coming Master?" Mara asked

"I used the Force to feel everything around me." Anakin advised

Mara tried to feel everything around her, she felt something cold approaching.

"Master?" Mara looked at Anakin

"I know Mara."

The lights turned on. And there was a black figure appeared at the door, light saber out.

"Nice to finally meet you Anakin Skywalker." Darth Kay sneered

"Darth Kay, nice to meet you." Anakin winked

Darth Kay moved his hands and Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Mara had there arms pinned behind there back

"Master? What do we do" Mara asked

"Anakin? What is we do plan 34524?"

"Hmmm I agree, but by my self? I don't know if I could do this."

"You can." Obi-Wan responded

Obi-Wan and Mara focused really hard and they used the Force to get Anakin free.

"Hmmm it looks like Master Skywalker got out. Release Master Kenobi and the Youngling." Darth Kay mocked

There was a heated attack made by Darth Kay, Obi-Wan, Mara, and Anakin clashed there light sabers to Darth Kay. Darth Kay ended up knocking Obi-Wan against a wall leaving him unconscious, in the second hit knocking Mara in the head unconscious, leaving only Anakin fighting like his dream.

"You shouldn't have done that." Anakin spoke rather angrily

"Good, good, use your anger. It makes you powerful." Darth Kay taunted

"No, I will not give in to the Dark side."

"It's the only way to save your Padawan and Master."

Anakin glanced at Mara and Obi-Wan's unconscious bodies, he was smart enough to know that they're not dead.

"No, I will never join."

"That is your mistake."

Darth Kay tried to slash down Anakin, but promptly failed.

"I will not fight you"

"Who else then?"

"I won't let you murder my friends."

"You have already done that, you have killed them, see them on the floor over there."

Anakin glanced at his Master and Mara, He told himself there not dead, he could feel there Force signatures, they were weak but alive.

"No I will not give in."

"I can feel your anger rising, your becoming impatient with me."

Anakin knew if her didn't get Obi-Wan and Mara checked out soon they would be very hurt. He looked at Darth Kay.

"I'm done Darth Kay, why do you want me so much?"

"You're the most powerful Jedi in existence. And you would be a more powerful Sith."

"Not today."

Anakin ran Force speed to Obi-Wan and Mara, picked them up and bolted to the door.

"GET HIM!" Darth Kay screamed angrily to his guards

Anakin ran out the door and onto the ship. He dropped Obi-Wan and Mara on the ship and blasted right out of the atmosphere, once out of the atmosphere he jetted right to light speed.

"Phew, that could have been bad." Anakin gasped

Anakin went to do check on Obi-Wan and Mara….they were finally awake

"Master!" Mara ran and hugged Anakin

"Anakin? What happened?" Obi-Wan asked

"You two were knocked out. I ran you to back to the ship and set course back to home."

"Did you defeat Darth Kay?"

"No, Mara he's still out there. Im going to call Padme and tell her we are coming home early" Anakin said and left the room


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond later in my story. Remember this is not my idea its** **DarthGladiator45's**

Chapter Five

"Hello Angel" Anakin spoke

"Hello Anakin! I miss you so much!"

"I miss you too. But I have some good news."

"What is it?"

"We are coming home."

"Really?" Padme smiles

"Yes I will see you in 36 hours."

Anakin walks to the cockpit….

"Thanks Anakin for saving us." Obi-Wan commented

Anakin laughed "Any time, I'm going to bed."

"I agree." Mara said

"See you in the morning." Obi-Wan smiled

* * *

In the morning….

"Good morning Mara." Obi-Wan said happily

"Good morning, would you like to meditate with me?"

"Sure."

Mara and Obi-Wan go to a quiet room…

Mara calms herself and goes into a meditative state. Obi-Wan is more skilled and relaxed then Mara so he could go right into one, it took Mara longer.

"MASTER?" Anakin yells, he also scares Obi-Wan right out of his meditation

"WHAT ANAKIN?!" Obi-Wan stresses

"Have you seen my black rope?"

"You wore it yesterday?"

"Yes, but I have multiple of the same rope, I missing them both."

"No I haven't seen them."

Mara snickered, when Obi-Wan glanced at her

"I suppose your Padawan has something to do with it." Obi-Wan laughed

"MARA! GIVE ME MY CLOTHS BACK!" Anakin screamed

"Master, it just a joke." She handed is cloths back to him

"Relax Anakin." Obi-Wan advised "We will be home soon"

"Fine." Anakin sneered

"Anakin can I talk with you?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yes. Mara could you please man the ship." Anakin calmly asked

"Yes" Mara answered and left the room

"Anakin what's wrong?" Obi-Wan asked

"I don't know? I just feel so mad." Anakin spoke

"Maybe you need to rest."

"No, Master there's something wrong. I can feel it."

"What is it?"

"I don't know."

"Alright you need to just relax Anakin. We will be home soon."

* * *

About 02000 hours later…

"Finally were home." Mara spoke smiling

"Obi-Wan, do you want to stay at my house tonight?" Anakin asked

"No thank you Anakin, I rather go report to the Council and sleep there." Obi-Wan affirmed

"Alright, see you in the morning."

Anakin and Mara dropped off Obi-Wan at the Jedi Temple….Now at there home, Anakin opens the door…

"Anakin!" Anakin heard Padme's voice

"Hello my Angel." He hugs her at gives her a kiss

"Its very late Mara, why don't you go to bed?" Anakin lightly ordered

"Yes Master, good night Padme." Mara answered

"Good night Sweetie."

* * *

Mara went off to bed…

"Annie, the twins are growing up so fast, its there second birthday in a month."

"Oh, I remember." Anakin smiles

"There fast asleep, they will de delighted to see you."

"Lets go off to bed." Anakin advised

"Good idea." Padme smirks

* * *

About 0800 I in the morning, Anakin an Padme woke up…

"Good morning Angel." Anakin said

"Good morning, lets go check on the Twins."

Padme and Anakin walk passed Han's room and Mara's room…

The two little Skywalkers' looked out of there cribs, standing but holding onto the bar, at looked at there father..

"Hi, Luke. Good morning Princess." Anakin spoke softly

"Da" Luke spoke. Anakin looked at Padme

"Did my son just say my name?"

"He did." Padme smiled

"Da da" Leia spoke rather softly.

"My Princess." Anakin smiled

"M…ma" Luke looked at Padme and started to cry

"What's wrong Luke?" Padme picked up Luke and held him

"He is hungry." Anakin told Padme

Padme went to go feed Luke…

"Princess, how are you?" Anakin smiled

She just stared at him. But then Leia just sent him love."

"I love you too Leia."

"Da da." Leia smiled

"Daddy." Anakin replied

"Dadda" Leia tried

Anakin was so happy

"Try again Leia, Daddy."

"Daddy." Leia spoke almost perfect

"PADME! LEIA JUST CALLED ME DADDY!" Anakin yelled happily

Padme walked In with Luke…

"Lets try this Leia, Mommy." Anakin smiled

"Mmmma"

"Close Leia, Mommy"

"Mmmmo"

"Mommy"

"Mommy" Leia responded

"Hi Leia." Padme smiled

Leia looked at Luke and smiled

"Mommy, Daddy." Luke spoke almost perfectly

"Hello Luke." Anakin smiled

"Leeeiaaa." Luke smiled

"Luuuke." Leia laughed

"This is perfect Padme, What could go wrong." Anakin asked

 **Please Review! Thanks for Reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Sorry for the long wait, thank you for reading….**

Chapter Six

"Anakin you right! This is perfect. Our children are starting to talk!" Padme was excited

In the other room…

"Good morning Solo."

"Good morning Jade, How was Hoth?"

"We all almost got killed!"

"That isn't so bad." Han smirked

"Did you just no hear me? I almost got killed!" Mara said angrily

"Almost doesn't cut it Jade." Han laughed hurtfully

"You would really want me dead?" Mara looked at him sadly

"No I wouldn't, I guess I just didn't think that through." Han smirked

"Take that smirk off your face before I take it off for you." Mara warned

"Yeah right." Han left the room followed by Mara

"Good morning Master!" Mara chirped

"Good morning Mara." Anakin smiled

"Good morning everyone." Han spoke "What's new?"

"The twin they're starting to talk." Padme smiled

"Amazing." Mara smiled "How is Luke today?"

Anakin and Padme left to make breakfast….

* * *

"Mmmara." Luke spoke

"He said my name!" Mara bragged to Han

"Leia sweetie how are you?" Han asked

"Haaann" Leia smiled

"Wow, that's awesome." Mara said

"Ha! See Leia knows my name."

"Well she doesn't know how much of a nerfherder you are." Mara laughed

"Yea well Luke doesn't love you like Leia loves me." Han sneered

"And how do you know Leia loves you? She's only turning two." Mara rolled her eyes

"Yea! Well how do you know Luke loves you?"

"Because I have the force and I've seen us together, and he's sending me waves of love, baby love at the moment Han. Just so you know I'm trying to be nice here, Leia she loves you too, but she's afraid that her Daddy will find out and make you move out."

"Mara? Is that true?"

"Honestly Han, that's exactly how she feels."

Leia looks at Han and smiles and giggles

"Is that true Leia?" Han asks

Leia looks at Han then at Mara and smiles…she sends Mara a message through the force

"She said yes, but she isn't sure what love feels like, she's still a baby and she wants to be friends, its basically what Luke said to me."

"Yes Leia, we can be friends." Han picks up Leia and kisses her cheek

Leia giggles and winks at Han, Luke sticks his tongue out at Han. Han laughs.

"Don't worry Luke, its just a friendly kiss on the cheek, I can't have a baby girlfriend."

Luke glares at Han….

"Yes, I'm getting a girlfriend, and maybe if I ask Padme I can go to school."

Leia laughed and Mara hugged Luke….

"Don't worry Lukey, I would kick Hans butt if he dated your sister."

Mara and Han both laughed…..

"These babies are crazy, were talking to them like there ten, we wont date them, there both to young." Mara spoke

"Yea I agree." Han laughed

"Breakfast time!" Padme said "Please bring out Luke and Leia!"

Han and Mara didn't know what the Twins were really thinking because they are already using Force blocks, The Twins looked at each other, Han and Mara are in for it.

 **Please Review! Thanks for reading, more chapters coming soon...**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

Chapter Seven

During a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes…

"Padme?" Han asked

"Yes Han?" Padme responded

"Can I go to school?"

"School? Hmmmm I didn't think of that. Anakin?"

"We should put Han in school, what made you think of this." Anakin asked

Han looked at Mara then Leia who was giving him a smirk, then back at Anakin.

"It was my idea, I came up with it." Han lied

"Oh really, it has nothing to do with getting a girlfriend? You're eleven." Anakin smiled

"Annie sweetie there's nothing wrong with Han getting a girlfriend and wanting to be educated," Padme acknowledged

"Alright, where should we put him in?"

"What if we put him in Coruscant's Middle School?"

"What do you think Han?" Anakin asked

"When can I enroll?"

"I can call after breakfast."

"Thanks Padme."

"Hey Han."

"Yes Mara"

"Girls don't like know it alls that are cocky and stupid." Mara laughed

"Well no wonder you don't have a boyfriend, your not even that pretty, I mean you wear black ropes like you Master, and I've never seen you in a dress in my life."

"Wow Han….That was low…even for you." Mara ran out of the kitchen into her room crying

"Han." Anakin glared "Why would you say that to her?"

"Well she called me a cocky know it all and stupid."

"Could it be she wanted to help you? Sure it didn't come out right and she should've said it nicer but really Han? I mean come on." Anakin lectured

"Maybe I should go apologize…."

"Yes you should."

Han left the table….Leia glanced at Luke and started to giggle.

"Padme we have the best family in the whole galaxy."

"I agree." Padme smiled and kissed him

* * *

In Mara's room….Han knocks on the door

"Mara?" He waits…"Can I come in?"

"Why would you want to see me?"

"Because you're like my sister."

"Well I must be a horrible ugly sister." Mara sobbed

"Mara you're not ugly, any boy would me more then lucky to be with you. I'm sorry im such a jerk sometimes."

"Han, I could have said what I said nicer, I want to help you on your first day of school."

"What do I need help with? I mean look at me?"

"Not being cocky and dressing nicer." Mara laughed

"Alright fine Jade I will let you help me."

* * *

Han walks out of Mara's room and into the kitchen where Padme is….

"Yes this is Padme Skywalker and I was wondering when I could enroll one of my children?" "Oh really that's wonderful! His name is Han Solo, and he is eleven." "Thank you, he will start tomorrow?" "Wonderful! I will fly him in tomorrow at 0800." "Yes I can walk him in." "Thank you, you too."

"What did they say?" Han asked excitedly

"You start tomorrow." Padme smiled

"I can't wait!"

Han left the room to tell Mara

 **Thanks for reading, I will try to get another chapter up soon, Please Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: Almost four**

 **Mara: 12**

 **Han: 14**

 **Padme: 30**

 **Anakin: 25**

Chapter Eight

"Mara guess what!" Han ran over to Mara

"What butt face." Mara laughed

"I'm going to school!"

"You do know you have to do homework and like listen to the teacher right?"

"Yes." Han thought for a moment "WHAT!" Han screamed "I never let people tell me what to do."

"Well you are going to have to." Mara laughed and walked away."

"Shoot. Well I guess I will meet some new people." He walked over to Padme

"Thank you for signing me up."

"No problem sweetie." She ran off the bathroom quickly

"Padme? Are you alright?" Han walked over to the bathroom door

"Ugh that was gross." She gagged and threw up again, Mara ran in feeling Padme's distress.

"Padme? Whats wrong?" Mara worried spoke, She puked again

"You know I'm going to get Anakin, we went off to drop off Leia and Luke." Han told and left the room to call him, Mara knocked on the door.

"Padme can I come in?" Mara asked

"Honey I don't know if you want to."

"Its alright" Mara walked in, she felt through the Force like her Master showed her how to.

"Mara, I think I'm pregnant." Mara paused for a moment.

"Are you sure?"

"Well its been about a week, I know kinda early, but I'm late."

"Okay, maybe a pregnancy test is in order." Mara walked out of the room and thought for a moment, well Luke and Leia are almost two, and they can walk and talk _(Authors Note: Check at the top of the page those two kids are very strong with the Force and very mature for their age)._ Mara waited patently she was never good at it, she felt though the Force for another being in the room, she didn't feel anything, but she is only 12. Finally Han walked back in.

"Anakin is on his way." He told Mara "What do you think is wrong?" Anakin runs into the room

"Mara…Whats…wrong." Anakin pants

"Did you run here Master?"

"Yes. I did."

"Okay….lets wait for Padme to come out." Mara flashed he emerald green eyes, then Padme walks out, Anakin smiles a big smile at Padme, being the Jedi Master he is she quickly found the baby.

"Everyone, I have an announcement to make, I'm pregnant."

"Really wow nice going Anakin, another Skywalker. I can barley stand Luke." Han laughed and walked out

"Yay! Another Skywalker!" Mara chases after Han

"Angel I'm so happy." Anakin smiled at Padme

"Me too Anakin. How are we going to tell Luke and Leia?" she asked

"Well I didn't get to bring them to Obi-Wan yet. They're in their room playing."

"Lets talk with them." Anakin called through the Force. Luke and Leia came running in.

"Yes daddy?" Leia asked Luke ran over and hugged Padme

"Mommy whats wrong?" Luke asked

"Well kids, Mommy and Daddy are going to have another baby. So Luke, Leia you two are going to be an older sister and older brother!"

"Really? I can't wait! I hope it's a girl!" Leia told Luke

"I hope it's a boy." Luke challenged

"Wait Mommy, When is the baby coming?" Leia asked ignoring her brothers shenanigans

"In about nine months Leia." Luke looked at his sister and worriedly looks off into the distance and ran off to his room. Leia watched her brother go off.

"Daddy, Mommy I have to go." Leia chased after her brother

"What was that?" Padme asked Anakin

"He had a vision." Anakin whispered

"What is it Anakin?"

"He's a sweet boy, he had a vision of this small girl with bright blond hair."

"What's wrong with that?"

"He wants to keep it a surprise from Leia." Anakin smiles

* * *

In the other room….

"What's wrong Farm boy?" Mara asks

"Nothing." Luke smiles he really likes Mara, and the way she talks with him

"Excited for the new baby?"

"Oh am I!" Leia responds

"Me too!" Luke looks over at Leia and Mara.

"I can't wait." Mara told Han who just walks into the room.

 **Thank you for reading, Please leave a review, constructive criticism is welcome.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: Almost 4**

 **Mara: 12**

 **Han: 14**

 **Padme: 30**

 **Anakin: 25**

 **Authors Note: I wanted to mention that Luke and Leia go to the Jedi Temple everyday for training to become a Jedi, they are both really ahead of all there other class mates and are soon going to be ready for masters.**

* * *

Chapter Nine

The next day, Han's first day of school…..

"Good morning Everyone." Han walked into the kitchen

"Good morning nerfherder." Leia sneered

"Oh I see the Princess is grumpy this morning." Han teased

"Daddy, when is this idiot not living here?" Leia whined

"Leia, Han is staying here until he is eighteen years of age, then he can leave as he wants, but right know he is also a part of this family and will always be treated like one." Anakin answered

"Fine!" Leia stomped out of the kitchen, Han hated Leia with a passion, but something about her made him still love her. Han went right to Mara.

"Mara? How is your pancakes?" Mara looked at Han

"Is this the day of one thousand questions or something? What's gotten into you?" Mara questioned

"Well I'm just so excited for school today."

"Well, that's a good thing, because we have to go now." Padme smiled

"Bye everyone." Han and Padme left

* * *

In the speeder…..

"Are you excited Han?" Padme asks

"Yes I am very excited."

"Good because we are here."

Coruscant Middle School was like any other middle school, crowded with students running to there classes when the bell rung, cliques, and mean teachers. Padme walked into the school with Han, Han wasn't so psyched about Padme walking in because he wanted to be cool. But anyway, Padme and Han meet the principle.

"Hello Mr. Parkins" Padme spoke

"Hello Mrs., Skywalker, this must be Han Solo." Mr. Parkins smiled

"Hello Mr. Parkins." Han answered

"Hello Han, Now Mrs. Skywalker are you Han's Parent?"

"Yes Anakin and I are his parents, we adopted him."

"Okay, thank you." He wrote something down on his clip board

"Now Han, we have homeroom first. It's right in here"

"Have a nice day Han." Padme smiled

Han walked into his homeroom; all the children looked at Han. Han nervously walked over to the teacher.

"So you must be Han Solo." The teacher stated

"Yes sir." Han said confidently

"Class this is our new student Han."

"Hello Han." The class responded

"Han please take a seat next to Nate. And you may resume talking until the bell rings."

"Hello Han, my name is Nate."

"Hello."

"So you are new here?"

"Yes I just started."

"Well you can hang with us." Nate pointed to a few other boys "And ill show you what girls are single and are into you."

"Alright." Han smirked

* * *

Homeroom and mechanics went by like a flash, next was astronomy on his way there…

"Hey Han!" Nate called

"Nate." They did there bro handshake

"Han my man do you see that girl over there?" Nate pointed to a cheerleader with blond hair and dark chocolate eyes and she was beautiful in Han's eyes.

"Yes." Han dreamily whispered Nate looked at Han

"Well go ask her out." Nate reinforced

"I cant, she's popular."

"I don't know if you have noticed but so are we." Nate bragged

Han looked around and everyone was looking at Han, Nate, and the rest of the group.

"Hmmmmm." Han thought for a moment, "Sure why not." Han walked over to the cheer leader

"Hello." Han smirked

The cheerleader just looked at Han and returned to her conversation with her friends…

"Hey! You right there." Han really didn't know how to charm girls

"Yes." The cheerleader sneered

"What do you call yourself?" He asked

"Gabriel." She responded. Her friends walked away

"Hello Gabriel. I'm Han"

"Oh so your that new kid that has been hanging around Nate." She suddenly looked more interested in Han

"Yes, Nate and I are friends. So do you want to go out sometime?" Han asked nervously

"Why yes I would." Gabriel responded

"So how about tomorrow?" Han asked

"Sounds like a plan."

The warning bell rang and everyone went to class.

 **Please Review! Thank you for reading**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: Almost 4**

 **Mara: 12**

 **Han: 14**

 **Padme: 30**

 **Anakin: 25**

Chapter Ten

At lunch everyone wanted to sit next to Han and Nate, Han wasn't used to getting all of this attention by other children, nearly twelve girls asked Han out today and its only his first day of school, Han said that he is going out with Gabriel right now but maybe in the near future. He sat next to Nate.

"So Han, do you have any siblings?" Nate asked

"Well I don't have siblings that are blood related but I have Mara, Luke, Leia, and one on the way. But the Skywalkers kinda adopted me. I just live with them."

"Oh really, how old is Mara?"

"She's twelve." Han responded to Nate

"That's interesting." Nate smirked "Do you have a picture?"

Han showed a picture on his HoloPhone of Mara, Nate snickered, Han just looked at Nate and asked why he was laughing

"She's a pretty one." Nate winked

"Yea I guess she is. She's a Jedi Padawan."

"Jedi?" Nate spoke loudly

"Yea? The Skywalkers are all Jedis." Han said confused

"No I knew that, I just didn't know that Mara was one." Nate laughed

Han took a bite out of his Bantha Burger and though about what Nate just said. Han thought that maybe Nate just liked Mara from her abilities and looks, Han felt suddenly protective of Mara, She was like his sister. After Han was done eating he threw his trash away and sat back down, about five minutes later the bell rang.

* * *

Back at the Skywalkers House…

Padme was going through her first trimester of the baby; she spent a lot of time in the bathroom. Anakin was on duty right now helping Obi-Wan. Mara was studying in the archives, and Luke and Leia were in practice, they were learning how to meditate calmly and releasing there anger, Leia being the hot-head from her father had the hardest time with this. Luke on the other hand was calm and found all of the tasks extremely easy. Anakin got a call from Ahsoka that she was coming back to Coruscant to pick a Padawan Learner. It was around 1500 and Han walked in the house.

"How was your first day of school?" Padme asked

"It was something, I already have a date."

"Oh really whats her name?"

"Gabriel. She's a cheerleader."

"That's interesting, good for you Han. Do you have any new friends?"

"Yea I have a friend named Nate."

"That's wonderful. Do you have any homework?"

"Yes, but Nate says popular kids don't do homework." Han smiled

"Maybe popular kids don't do homework but any kid under my room does." Padme ordered

"But don't you want me to be popular?"

"Han, popularity doesn't matter. What matters is you get a good education and do the best you can. So do your homework." Han glared at Padme but knew she was right and walked off to his room and sat at his desk and got out his astronomy homework. About an hour later Luke and Leia got home. Leia ran to Han's door and knocked on it.

"Yes?" Han responded

"Han can I come in?" Leia asked

"Of course squirt." Leia walked in

"What's going on Leia?" Han puts down his pencil and lifts Leia on his leg

"I was just wondering how school was for you?"

"It was interesting."

"What was interesting?" Leia asked

"Well I have a date tomorrow." Han told Leia, Leia glared at Han and asked with who, Han answered Gabriel. Leia looked at Han and rolled her eyes and walked away. Hmmm I wonder what has gotten into her. Then Luke walked in behind Leia walking out.

"Hey Luke, do you know what's wrong with your sister?" Han worriedly asked Luke felt into the Force, and felt his sisters presents

"She feels sad, what did you tell her."

"I just said that I had a date tomorrow." Han spoke

"No wonder Han, how stupid could you be!" Luke yelled

"What are you talking about?" Han said annoyingly

"She has always had a giant crush on you! Are you oblivious or just that stupid?"

"I knew she did! But you two are both almost four, I need a woman." Han spoke

"Luke!" Padme yelled from the other room "Come do your mediation with your sister, Han needs to finish his homework." Luke left and listened to her. Han looked at his mechanics homework, I know all of this its so easy, is it worth it? Anakin yelled down the hallway.

"Finish your Mechanics homework Han." Anakin spoke loudly. How in the world did he know that? Wait Jedi I forgot. Han sat back down at his desk and finished his homework.

"Han, time for dinner." Padme spoke. Han walked into the kitchen

"Solo, how was your day at school." Mara pointed out smirking

"I'm going on a date with a cheerleader." Han bragged

"The world doesn't revolve around you." Leia sneered; Mara looked at Leia and shook her head. Leia was furious. Anakin looked over to Leia and Force spoke to her 'Let go of your anger, it is nothing but evil.' Leia released it into the Force. Han looked at Leia and smiled weakly

"I'm sorry Leia." Leia glanced at Han

"It's alright Han." After dinner it was getting late, Leia, Luke, and Mara went to go meditate, Han walked to the bathroom to get ready to go to bed and then walked over to Leia. Luke and Mara went to there rooms and passed Han and said good night.

"Han." Leia said while trying to meditate

"I didn't mean to hurt you Leia; I just need to date girls my age."

"I know Han. But that doesn't mean I have to like them."

"No you are right. Good night Leia." Han kissed Leia's cheek and walked out

 **Thank you for reading, please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: Almost 4**

 **Mara: 12**

 **Han: 14**

 **Padme: 30**

 **Anakin: 25**

 **Authors Note: Warning some parts of this chapter are rated T, so please take caution, *Sexual Content***

Chapter Eleven

Leia felt that Han loved her as a sister and right now that's all she really wanted, she is almost four, she doesn't really romantically love Han she just likes the idea of love but she doesn't need it. Anakin walked in to make sure Leia was okay.

"Sweetie what is bugging you?" Anakin asked concerned

"Han is like usual."

"Honey I know how you feel about Han, but he is a teenager."

"But Daddy."

"Leia you and Luke behave yourselves when Han brings Gabriel over tomorrow."

"Alright fine, good night Daddy."

"Good night princess." He kissed Leia and left the room to tuck in Luke

At 0800 everyone is awake and ready for there day. Today is a Saturday and Gabriel is coming around 1000, and Han is a nervous wreak. He keeps asking Padme if she thinks he looks good and everything.

"Padme? What do you think?"

"Han, you look fine."

"Jade will you stop moving my HoloPhone I need to make sure Gabriel doesn't need anything."

"It's above your head nerfherder." Mara chuckled, Han jumped and grabbed his HoloPhone and shot Mara a look

"Oh Farmboy?" Mara singed

"Yes Mara!" Luke came running in

"Where's Leia?"

"She's hiding in her closet." Luke showed Mara

"EVERYONE WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP OF A MOMENT! WHERE IS MY CHAPSTICK?" Han yelled, Mara ignored Han and followed Luke into Leia's room

"Leia?" Mara spoke, it was silent, Mara felt throughout the Force and opened the closet door, Leia had tears streaming down her face

"Leia? Don't be sad." Luke hugged Leia, Mara kneeled down towards Leia

"What is going on Leia?" Mara asked

"Han, he had a stupid girlfriend. Why I'm I not good enough? Leia cried

"Leia, its not that you, its Han, he's a moody teenager, But Leia you are still little, when you are older Han will realize that he missed out on the sweetest girl." Leia looked at Mara and hugged her.

"EVERYONE GABRIEL IS HERE!" Han shouted, everyone walked in to greet her. Han opened the door

"Hello Gabriel." Han smiled, Gabriel sneered and looked at the family

"Hey Skywalkers'." Gabriel glared completely ignoring Han

"Hello Gabriel nice to meet you." Padme smiled

"Yea whatever." Gabriel answered, Anakin just looked at Padme and they both left.

'She's a keeper.' Mara Force sent Han, and left with the children

"So Han aren't you going to show me you room." Gabriel seductively asked

"Yes sure." Han smirked; they walked into Han's room and shut the door

 **(Sexual Content coming up and mild language. Rated T for this part)**

"So this is it." Han sat down on his bed, Gabriel gave Han a look. Anakin felt instant energy from Gabriel, but he felt nothing from Han. So he ignored it. Gabriel walked over to Han and sat next to him. Then she whispered into Han's ear 'Lets try this' And she kissed Han and rapped her legs around him and took off her shirt. Then starting to unbuttoning Han's shirt. Anakin felt so much anger and he walked right into Han's room. Gabriel screamed and grabbed her shirt.

"What the hell are you doing?" Anakin bellowed, Gabriel started crying, Han was silent

"What the hell were you doing Han?! Do you have any idea how dangerous that was? How stupid that was? How absolutely idiotic! Where you not thinking? Do you understand the risks? That's it Gabriel get out, go home." Gabriel called her mother and Padme and Anakin talked, Padme talked to Gabriel's mother. Anakin walked back to Han

"Out of all the shitty things you have done, this is the most stupid." Anakin congratulated sarcastically

"Look I didn't do anything it was all Gabriel, she said let me try something and she took off her shirt and started making out with me." Han tried to explain, Anakin thought for a moment, he did only feel Gabriel's energy.

"You should have gotten her off of you." Anakin sighed

"I tried too, I just didn't want to hurt her-"

"And you didn't want it to stop." Anakin interrupted

"Yea." Han put his head down

"Han, its only normal, but its important that you stay in control and don't loose it."

"I'm sorry." Han whipped a tear away, Anakin put his hand on Han shoulder, then Luke walked in feeling Han's distress

"Han?" Luke questioned

"Yea?" Anakin walked out of the room, maybe Luke can make him happier

"I heard Daddy yelling, what's wrong?"

"I did some thing I'm not proud of." Han responded

"Did you fix it?" Luke asked

"Yea I think so." Luke sensed Han was really upset

"Did Gabriel break up with you?" Luke asked sadly, Han looked at Luke and had to remind himself that Luke is only four, he nodded his head. Luke felt that there was more to the story then what Han wanted to say. Luke just let it go and walked away. Then Leia walked in. Han was avoiding this because he knew that Leia was right.

"Leia, I'm sorry." Han spoke

"I wish you would have listened to me, I knew something like this would happen."

"Leia I know how you feel but you are still really young, I'm really impressed of how much you have grown maturely." Leia smiled and hugged Han "You are a sweet kid Leia." Leia thanked him and walked out with Han.

 **Thank you for reading! Please review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Just another disclaimer: part of the story I got the idea from Stephenie Meyer's Twilight Saga so bare with me please**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: Birthday! 5**

 **Mara: 12**

 **Han: 14**

 **Padme: 30**

 **Anakin: 25**

Chapter Twelve

Han and Leia walked into the kitchen, Mara glared at Han and felt though the Force. She then nodded her head. Padme brings the dinner to the table with Anakin carrying the peas with the Force. Luke lifts his blue milk up with the Force and tries to splash Mara with it. Mara picks up her spoon and gets a quick call from the Force, she catches the milk and pushes it back into the glass. Anakin gives Luke a look and laughs.

"What?" Anakin said when no one was speaking.

"Sweetie, no one was talking."

"Wait say something again sweetie." Anakin smiled at Padme

"Like what?"

"The baby likes the sound of your voice, I feel a wave of happiness though the Force from our…baby girl." Padme smiled and hugged Anakin.

Luke asked "Daddy? When is the she coming?"

"Well Mommy is only two months pregnant. Another seven months son."

"Mommy! I'm so excited, a baby sister!" Leia squealed

"Luke, Leia, its your birthday tomorrow!" Han reminded

"Oh yea!" Leia responded

"Daddy? What are we going to do tomorrow?" Luke asked

"Well in the morning, we have to go to the Temple so you two can talk the trial. Then we will come back to the house and we are going to have a mini party." Anakin answered happily. After dinner Padme and Anakin tucked Luke and Leia to bed, they walked out of the Twin's room to talk to Han. Anakin told Mara to meditate and right off to bed. She hugged them and went right off. Anakin's HoloPhone rang.

"Ahsoka! How are you?" Anakin asked

"I'm good, guess what Master?" Ahsoka laughed

"Yes Ahsoka?"

"I'm coming tomorrow to pick a Padawan!" Anakin was shocked!

"Really! That's awesome! I can't wait!"

"Me too! Ill see you in a bit." Ahsoka hung up

The next morning of a breakfast of chocolate chip pancakes, Ahsoka walks in…

"Ahsoka!" Mara ran to the door and hugged her. Everyone came to greet Ahsoka. Anakin tells Mara to go meditate and no argue with Han. Anakin, Luke, Leia, and Ahsoka got into a speeder and went to the Jedi Temple. Once they got there Luke and Leia were go excited to get placed they ran up the Temple's stairs

"Luke, Leia lets go down the Council so you can get picked." Anakin ordered laughing, they walked into the Council room and the Masters, Ahsoka ran in line

"Luke and Leia Skywalker, you will be picked by a Master."

"Luke Skywalker." Obi-Wan said. Luke walked up to Obi-Wan and he tied the Padawan braid in. Luke smiled

"Leia Skywalker." Ahsoka Tano smiled. She tied the Padawan braid in. The Jedi Masters clapped.

 **(Authors Note: Next Chapter will be the Party)**

 **Please Review! Thanks for reading!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: Birthday! 5**

 **Mara: 12**

 **Han: 14**

 **Padme: 30**

 **Anakin: 25**

Chapter Thirteen

Ahsoka, Padme, Luke, Leia, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Mara, and Han went to Dex's Diner for the twins birthday dinner.

"Daddy can I get macaroni and cheese?" Leia asked

"Sure. Anything for you kids, its your 5th birthday." Anakin smiled. The waiter droid came over and asked what we wanted

"Macaroni and cheese please." Leia ordered

"Kids Bantha burger please." Luke ordered with a smile

"Double bacon Bantha burger with extra pickles and bacon." Padme ordered laughing

"Hungry honey." Anakin kissed Padme "Ewwwwww" Luke and Leia squealed laughing

"Ill have a Bantha steak, with Alfredo noodles please." Anakin asked

"I will have chicken parmesan please." Ahsoka ordered

"Could I have a Bantha cheese burger with bacon?" Han asked

"Can I have a Bantha dog with mustard?" Mara smiled

"I will have the side salad." Obi-Wan ordered the droid left to place the orders

"Really a side salad?" Anakin laughed

"When you're old you eat less." Obi-Wan winked, Luke and Leia laughed and they were so happy!

* * *

About 10 minutes later the food came, after everyone ate…

"Mommy can we get chocolate cake?" Luke asked

"Yes of course sweetie. Anakin?" Anakin got up to go talk to Dex, he brought out a double layer chocolate cake with five candles, everyone sung happy birthday, Leia and Luke blew out there candles together, and everyone was served cake.

"Master? When are we going to start the training?" Leia asked

"Tomorrow we will start." Ahsoka commented

"Same for you Luke." Obi-Wan stated "Another Skywalker what am I going to do!"

"I have no idea." Anakin smirked

Padme handed Luke and Leia each a gift, Luke got some toy cars and Leia got a few doll house. Ahsoka gave Leia and Luke some new robes. Obi-Wan gave Luke and Leia materials to build a light saber, Han gave Leia a new and Barbie doll and Luke a small Lego set, Mara gets Luke a new shirt and Leia a dress, and lastly Anakin smiled and said my gift is that we are going to the planet of IIum.

"Why are we going to IIum?" Luke asked

"To pick out your light saber crystals." Obi-Wan commeted

"When are we going?" Leia smiled

"Tomorrow, honey will you do okay?' Anakin asked Padme

"Yes I will, C3PO will be here for me, go with the kids." Padme answered

Anakin paid for the dinner and they said goodbye to Obi-Wan and Ahsoka, so they went off to the Jedi Temple and the Skywalkers went home and started to pack for IIum.

 **Thank you! Please Review! If you have any idea's please feel free to PM me or leave them in the comments :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: 5**

 **Mara: 12**

 **Han: 14**

 **Padme: 30**

 **Anakin: 25**

Chapter Fourteen

At 0500 Anakin woke up Luke, Leia and Mara got themselves some breakfast. They were very tired. The Twins, Anakin, and Mara got into the speeder and went to the Jedi Temple and got into the transport. Obi-Wan, Ahsoka, and the Skywalkers' started traveling to the planet of IIum.

"How long until we get there Master?" Mara addressed

"Well it is 0600 and it takes about 17 hours to get into the outer rim so most likely at 2330." Anakin hypothesized

"Seventeen hours?!" Luke wined

"You must have patience." Obi-Wan directed

"But Master….." Luke wined

"Jedi are obedient and listen to there Masters, do you really want this Luke?" Obi-Wan asked

"Yes Master." Luke answered

"Go meditate with Mara." Obi-Wan smiled

Luke walked over to Mara and let all of his negative thoughts into the Force. Mara had her eyes closed and was sitting with her legs crossed, when Luke came and sat legs crossed next to her she smiled with her eyes closed. Luke was relaxed from Mara and meditated. He was deep into the Force and he thought he saw the future. _There was a little girl with blonde hair. She looked as if she was two years old. Luke then looked in the mirror, he was seven. Luke looked around the room he saw his mother who was pregnant again but her womb was really big. Luke was surprised, she was really big. Luke relaxed and he saw a teenage red head walk up to him, she was really pretty. Luke smiled and blushed, she was really pretty. Luke realized that one day he would be with this girl, he had to be. She had the prettiest emerald green eyes and fire red hair. Then he was shocked, that girl is Mara Jade. Luke then saw this boy walk up to Mara, he strongly resembled Han (it was Han). He was sixteen and there was a girl next to him. She had purplish, blue hair. He noticed that she was wearing all black and had a ton of piercings He glanced over at Leia, she looked really upset. He felt into the Force. She knew Han was going to be hers one day. Luke really wished that he could help Leia. The older Mara Jade walked over to Luke and hugged him. He felt instant happiness. Another boy walked into the room. Luke didn't recognize this boy, but he looked like Han's age. He walked over to Mara and kissed her. Luke then realized that this was Mara's current boyfriend. Luke was infuriated. Older Mara felt Luke's anger and she sighed and walked away. Luke released his anger into the Force and decided to see is mother. He walked over and asked if he could feel the baby. She said yes. The baby kicked and Luke laughed. Luke then relaxed and 'woke' himself up and looked over to Mara._

"Mara?" Luke questioned Mara opened her eye and smiled.

"Yes Luke?"

"Do you like boys?" Luke asked seriously. Mara laughed

"Yes Luke, I do I might like someone at the Temple, a fellow Padawan." Mara laughed again and sensed Luke's love and frowned a bit. Mara smiled and hugged him and got up to see her Master. Then Leia walked in

"Leia? When you meditate do you have really realistic visions?"

"Yea I do Lukey. I felt your distress, what's wrong?" Leia observed

"Mara has a crush on someone in the Temple." Luke frowned

"Yea I know." Leia hugged Luke, Luke cried a little bit.

"Luke, its okay. I feel the same way with Han."

"I know." Luke and Leia hugged each other and fell asleep in each others arms.

 **Authors Note: Luke and Leia are very advanced children. They do feel love, and they do know what that is. They are very mature for their age.**

 **Please review! Thank you for reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: 5**

 **Mara: 12**

 **Han: 14**

 **Padme: 30**

 **Anakin: 25**

Chapter Fifteen

It was getting late, and the Twin were getting bored, they have been meditating for awhile. They were getting rambunctious and Luke and Leia went to the cockpit and talked with there father.

"Daddy, what color do you think my crystal will be?" Leia mentioned

"Well Luke, Leia that's what you two must feel in the caves." Anakin answered

"We go in there alone?" Leia shook

"You and Luke will walk in and use the Force, it might take hours, but you two need to feel for the right crystal."

"Sounds complicated Daddy." Luke theorized

"It's a hard task. It will be 2300 when we get there so when everyone wakes up we will show you where the cave is." Ahsoka answered for Anakin

"Get some rest kids, it's already 1900." Anakin stated

"Good night Daddy." The children said in sync and they went off to bed

* * *

During the night Leia had a dream…

" _You must do this Leia." Someone said_

" _I can't, my family wouldn't accept it." Leia responded_

" _But I love you Leia." The same voice answered_

" _I love you too-"_

" _Look Leia, I will do anything." The voice interrupted_

" _I can't. What will Luke think?"_

" _Princess please."_

" _I'm still young."_

" _But I love you. I will marry you?" the voice persuaded_

" _I want a real marriage, with children." Leia pointed out_

" _I respect your decision." The man put one knee down_

" _Will you marry me Leia Skywalker."_

Then Leia woke up from her brother shaking her….

"Leia, you were crying."

"This person wanted me and asked me to marry him."

"What did you say back?" Luke asked

"I wanted to marry him, but I didn't say anything. I remember really wanting to have him. Weird right?"

"That is. Leia we only have a few more hours of sleep. Let's go back to bed."

Luke and Leia slept for another two hours then Anakin sent them a Force wake up, ' _Wake up my children time to find your light saber crystals.'_ The children woke up and bounced out of bed and ran to eat their breakfast.

"Daddy! I'm so excited!" Luke ran out and ate his cereal, Leia ate her cereal. About 5 minutes later everyone was done eating there breakfast. They don't dressed into parkas and they walked into the -30 degree weather. The wind was blowing.

"Kids it's that caves." Anakin pointed and moved the big rock out of the way with the Force. The children walked in and Anakin shut the rock over the cave door. Anakin, Ahsoka, Obi-Wan, and Mara all walked into the ship. (Just so everyone knows Mara has a purple light saber.) Luke and Leia noticed that it was warm in here, even though it was -30 outside it had to be 60 in the cave

"Luke, do you notice how warm it is?" Leia took off her parka, Luke following

"So what should we do?" Luke asked

"Well I guess we should feel through the Force."

"Okay!" Luke and Leia released all of the negative energy. They both imagined through the Force what their light sabers will and should look like.

"What do you see Luke?"

"I see a green crystal."

"I see a yellow one."

Leia closed her eyes and walked down the path, she walked for about five minutes and she lifted her hand and the Force brought Leia a crystal that is yellow. She smiled. Luke laughed and smiled and hugged Leia. Luke closed his eyes and felt threw the Force. Leia watched Luke. Luke walked for a long time, like an hour. Leia sighed. Luke moved his hand and the Force brought Luke a green crystal.

 **(Authors Note: not all info could be correct. This might not happen in the trial of finding a crystal. It is fanfiction so please keep that in mind)**

Luke and Leia felt something from the dark side in the cave. They saw a man in a black suit. He breathed heavily and he spoke to the children.

"Luke and Leia Skywalker, imagine a world where your mother is dead, where your father was pretty much nonexistent. That you two didn't know each other." The masked man spoke

"What do you mean?" Luke bravely answered

"Luke, you fall in love with your sister, you don't know Mara until you are about twenty, your father and mother are dead."

"No they aren't." Leia pointed out

"But they would have been if your father didn't beat me. If your father gave in you would have been mine…" The man disappeared

"Who are you?" Luke and Leia asked

" _I'm a part of you, I am a part of your father. I will take him over."_ The man said in their heads

"No you won't. We won't let you destroy our family." Luke threatened

" _You already have. Your father has darkness in him. He would have been a sith if he listened to me."_

"Who are you?" Leia asked

" _I was and am your father. My name is Darth Vader. I am taking over your father one step at a time. Your father will become me."_ Darth Vader responded

"No he wont, he's full of light." Luke fought back

" _That's what he wants you to think, that what I want you to believe. Did I ever tell you that your father would have killed your mother?"_

"Our father wouldn't have ever have done that." Leia raged

" _Good Leia, use your anger it gives you strength,"_

Leia quickly let go of her anger. And the children walked to the light saber building area. They took the nuts and bots and other parts and used the Force to make their light sabers.

" _You two will become strong Jedi, but even stronger Sith."_

The two children tried to ignore Darth Vader but it was difficult.

" _Children, use the dark side. You will finish your light sabers quicker."_

"We will not." The two children stressed

" _Use the dark side, It is stronger."_

"We learned it is not." Leia responded

The Twins finished their light sabers without Darth Vader's input which was difficult for them. They looked at each other and said _'Let's ask Daddy about this Darth Vader.'_ Though the Force

" _I have been watching you two grow. You two will become excellent Sith one day"_ Darth Vader added and disappeared as the children left the cave

 **Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: 5**

 **Mara: 12**

 **Han: 14**

 **Padme: 30**

 **Anakin: 25**

Chapter Sixteen

The children moved the big rock covering the cave door. The children are strong with the Force. They both ran into the ship and Obi-Wan took off of IIum. The children ran and hugged their father.

"Daddy!" Luke ran to his father, Leia was already hugging Anakin.

"Luke, what's wrong?" Anakin immediately noticed Luke's distress

"Luke and I saw this man, he was tall, dressed in black, and had a mask on." Leia answered for Luke

"He said he was a Sith, and he knew you, that he was you." Luke cried

"Children let me see your crystals." Anakin changed the subject quickly, they handed Anakin the crystals "They're very interesting." Anakin responded

"Thank you Daddy." Leia responded and Anakin

"Daddy? Who was that man?" Luke reevaluated the situation

"Luke that man will forever be a part of me and you two. The dark side will tempt you through out your Jedi career. It's important that you two don't give in. That man will always be in you two. He is a part of you. Maybe you can show light or love to this man." Anakin explained

"This man has a name." Leia responded

"Darth Vader." Anakin guessed

"Yea, Daddy how did you know that?" Luke asked

"What did he tell you kids?" Anakin sat down

"He said that you were really close to the dark side, that we will become excellent Sith." Leia said

"You two won't be Sith if you stay in the light. Go off and play." Anakin hugged Leia, the children both ran into there room and played together

"Master?" Ahsoka asked

"Yes?" Anakin responded

"Leia saw Darth Vader?" she asked again

"Yup, Luke also."

"Yes, I saw him when meditating yesterday."

"He lives in me Ahsoka." Anakin sighs, Obi-Wan walks in

"No he doesn't, not anymore." Obi-Wan claimed

"He always will."

"Just don't act on him." Obi-Wan approved, Anakin walked away to go meditate. He sits with his legs crossed and closed his eyes, releasing all the negativity into the Force.

" _Your children are your weakness." Darth Vader spoke to Anakin_

" _They make me strong." Anakin responded_

" _I'm turning them."_

" _They are turning you. Those children are pure light."_

" _I will turn them."_

" _You aren't going to turn my children, I won't let you." Anakin was angry_

" _Bring me out Anakin, I am stronger." Darth Vader taunted_

" _Maybe you are, but you are a slave."_

" _Darth Kay wants to have an apprentice."_

" _Darth Kay isn't going to have me. I am a Jedi."_

" _Not for long." Darth Vader laughed_

" _You are arrogant" Anakin whispered to Darth Vader_

" _I have been in contact with you children, they are very strong in the Force"_

" _I know you have been. I watched."_

" _They will be mine." Anakin woke up out of his meditation and walked to the cock pit._

Anakin sighed and went to talk with Obi-Wan

 **Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: 5**

 **Mara: 12**

 **Han: 14**

 **Padme: 30**

 **Anakin: 25**

Chapter Seventeen

"Anakin, you aren't Darth Vader." Obi-Wan blinked

"I know it still worries me." Anakin sighed

"Well that's why, you aren't sure. Anakin you are all light, Darth Vader will always be there but that doesn't mean you have to act on him." Obi-Wan advised

"Thank you Master."

About 10 hours later….

Finally the Skywalkers', Ahsoka, Mara, and Obi-Wan were back home. The next morning Ahsoka brought Leia to the Temple to teach her more about the Force, same with Obi-Wan and Luke. Anakin and Mara were meditating and Padme and Han were in the speeder going to school. Han got out of the speeder and thanked Padme for the ride and walked into school.

"Han!" Nate yelled down the hall way

"What's up?" Han answered

"There is this girl that has a giant crush on you."

"What's her name?" Han smirked

"Her name is Hannah." Nate pointed her out, she had green hair and she was wearing neon clothing. She looked like she was a cheerleader. Han thought she was really pretty, but didn't want another Gabriel.

"Give her a try." Nate directed

"Fine I will." Han walked over to Hannah and her friends giggled and left her alone with Han

"Hello Hannah." Han chirped

"H-Han." Hannah smiled

"So Hannah, after school, do you want to go to Dex's?" Han asked Hannah thought for a moment

"Yes!" She ran over to her friends and they all laughed and smiled, he smiled and thought she's really cute. He went to his classes and at 1500 and he walked over to Hannah.

"Hannah I'm going to call my….parent." Han walked across the room

"Padme, I finished all my homework in study and I want to bring this girl out to Dex's." Han asked

"As long as you finished your homework and you pay for Hannah and be home by 20000." Padme answered

"Thanks Padme, I will be at Dex's." He hung up

"Hannah. Let's start walking." He held her hand she smiled

"Han, do you have any siblings?" Hannah asked

"Well, I'm adopted into the Skywalker family basically." He states

"Oh, so who do you live with?" Hannah asked

"I live with Jedi." Han smirked

"Jedi! Wow that's cool."

"Luke and Leia Skywalker and Mara Jade." Han answered

"That is awesome." Hannah replied

"Do you have any siblings?" Han addressed

"No, I'm an only child." Hannah smirked. They walked into Dex's. A waiter droid set a table for Hannah and Han.

"What do you feel like eating?" Han asked Hannah

"I'm not sure, maybe a shrimp salad." Hannah responded. Han though 'classic'

"Well I'm going to have a Bantha burger." Han blinked, they get their food and eat. After Han walks to the park with Hannah.

"I had a fun time." Hannah said

"I did too." Han responded and they sat down on the grass, Han leaned close to Hannah and he kissed her. She blushed and kissed him back.

"Ill walk you home." Han mentioned and they walked to Hannah's house. He kissed her and he walked home

* * *

At the Skywalker house…(before Han's dinner with Hannah) Leia and Luke were done for the day and they went home.

"Mommy? Where is Han." Leia asked

"On a date." Padme smiled, Leia glared at her mother and stomped away

* * *

Han walked home after dropping of Hannah, he walked up to the Skywalkers' door. It was late around 2200 way past his curfew on a school night and he knew it too. Han tip toes into the house it was dark. Anakin walked up to Han.

"You are late." Anakin hissed glaring at Han

"Yea…I lost track of time." Han murmured

"Han Solo, Padme said to be home at eight, and plus you really thought you could get away with this, you live with Jedi." Anakin rolled him eyes

"Yea I wasn't thinking." Han half smiled

"Off to bed young man. We will talk about this in the morning."

Han went off to bed

 **Please Review! Thank you For Reading**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: 5**

 **Mara: 12**

 **Han: 14**

 **Padme: 30**

 **Anakin: 25**

Chapter Eighteen

Everyone woke up at 0600 for their Tuesday. Anakin told Han that his punishment, he was to come right home everyday after school and do his homework, then he was to help Padme (Because she is almost due for the baby). Han moaned but agreed. Around 0630 everyone was out of the house. Luke, Leia, and Mara were at the Jedi Temple training with their Masters and Han was dropped off at school. Padme was doing house wife stuff nine months pregnant.

At the Jedi Temple, Luke and Leia were meditating together

" _Luke come to me, I will make you stronger." Darth Vader tempted_

" _I will not, I am a Jedi. Like my father before me." Luke whispered back_

" _Leia, come to me."_

" _I will not, I am stronger then you." Leia fought back_

" _I will make you stronger then you will ever imagine both of you."_

" _I have more power then you I can love." Leia responded with ease_

" _Darth Vader are you really a part of my father, our father?" Luke asked_

" _Yes, I consume him."_

" _We love you still." And Luke and Leia walked up to Darth Vader and hugged him. Darth Vader didn't know what to do, he liked the twins affection but he was still Darth Vader he pinned the twins to the wall and said "You will never do that again."_

" _We felt that you know." Luke talked back "The call from the light."_

" _It is too late for me son." Darth Vader disappeared, then the twins felt another source of light. It was a little girl with Blonde hair. She was very powerful and very bright, then a dark shadow came over, he fought with this girl…_

Luke and Leia quickly got out of that. Ahsoka called for Leia and Obi-Wan called for Luke, they both jumped up and ran off to there Masters. Mara Jade on the other hand was in her light saber class when a boy that looked like Han walked up to her.

"Hi." This boy said

"Hey." Mara responded

"Hi. My name is Hunter."

"Hello, Hunter. My name is Mara Jade."

"Yea I knew that." Hunter bragged

"Alright." Mara turned her head

"You pretty!" Hunter blurted out, Mara just looked at Hunter

"Thank you." She didn't really understand why he was talking to her.

"So Mara." Hunter tried to begin then was left speechless

"Yea?" Mara was wondering why this kid was acting weird. Hunter then being to nervous walked away. Mara just said "okay" under her breath, maybe another time. Mara went back to her studies.

Around 15000 everyone returned back to the Skywalkers', Ahsoka and Obi-Wan took some time off the Skywalker twins and returned to the Jedi Temple. Han got home and went right to his room to do his homework. Anakin returned with Mara and she went to do her homework and meditate. Anakin walked up to Padme and kissed her.

"Honey?" Padme looked worried

"What's wrong Angel?"

"The baby is coming!" Padme panicked

 **Please Review! Thank you for reading and I wanted to thank for all the positive reviews I am getting. Thank you!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: 5**

 **Mara: 12**

 **Han: 14**

 **Padme: 30**

 **Anakin: 25**

 **Skywalker Baby: 5 days old**

Chapter Nineteen

Anakin quickly told all the children that he was going to the hospital and to stay in this house and to not leave for any reason. Anakin Force ran into their room and grabbed clothing and packed. Padme was getting worried

"Hurry Anakin." She moaned. Anakin picked up Padme and put her in the speeder and they sped off.

At the hospital, Padme was laying in a hospital bed, Anakin was sending pain relievers through the Force so it wasn't to bad for Padme.

"Anakin" Padme panted

"Push now Mrs., Skywalker!" the doctor demanded, she pushed with all of her might while screaming her head off. At the Skywalker House Luke and Leia were in tears because they could feel their mother's distress and they couldn't help her. Mara and Han continued hugging them. Padme kept pushing and pushing finally a baby girl was born

"What do you want to name your girl?" The doctor asked

"Lola Skywalker." Anakin answered, Padme smiled

After a few days Padme and Lola were free to go home, once they got home Luke and Leia were introduced to their new baby sister Lola.

"A baby girl. I have a baby sister." Leia cooed

"And now I have two." Luke smirked

"Sit down Leia." Padme smiled, Padme handed Lola to Leia. Lola looked at Leia and Leia sent waves of love to Lola. Lola smiled and sent happiness into the Force. Leia smiled and said "I love you too Lola." Leia leaned over and kissed her. She handed Lola to Luke. Luke smiled and sent a wave of love to his littlest sister. Lola smiled and giggled. Luke talked to Lola "Lola you are strong in the Force. You feel so light." Lola stared at Luke confused and she laughed. Luke handed Lola off to Anakin. Luke and Leia walked to their room to meditate. Luke and Leia sat down cross legged and realized their negative thoughts into the Force and relaxed completely. _Leia saw the same blond girl, she has eyes just like Luke's. Leia walked over to this girl. She smiled at this girl._

" _What's your name?" Leia asked_

" _Leeeia you should know me." The girl smiled Leia looked in the mirror and she saw that she was much older. She was nine._

" _What's your name?" Leia repeated_

" _Leeeia?" the four year old said sadly. Leia felt through the Force._

" _Lola, is that you?" Leia was looking at her_

" _Leeeia are you feeling okay? Of course I'm alright." Lola smiled, Luke came into the vision and he looked at Lola._

" _Lola, is that you?" Luke blinked_

" _Lukey! What is going on wif people?" Lola laughed_

" _Lola. Wow." Luke smiled_

" _Luke look in the mirror." Leia demanded, Luke walked over and saw his nine year old self, he then smiles._

" _Leeeia, I'm veeery strong in the Force." Lola bragged_

" _Lola, don't brag its not the Jedi way. You are very strong and very light." Leia scolded but smiled and hugged her little sister._

" _We love you Lola." Luke and Leia smiled_

Luke and Leia opened their eyes and they ran to Lola. Luke and Leia looked at each other and kissed Lola.

"You two had a vision with Lola already?" Anakin asked

"Lola is very strong Daddy." Luke smiled

"Yes I noticed that." Anakin winked. Obi-Wan walks in and Anakin introduces him to the newest Skywalker.

"She's beautiful Padme." Obi-Wan cooed

"Hey! I helped with that." Anakin smirked, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes

"Don't remind me Anakin." Obi-Wan laughed

"Master!" Luke ran in and hugged Obi-Wan

"Hello Luke."

"Anakin, Lola's is super strong with the Force. It was just like the Twins." Obi-Wan was impressed, he could also tell that Luke and Leia were getting annoyed with all of Lola's positive attention. They left to hang out with Han and Mara.

"Welcome to the time in the Twins life where they are going to be extremely jealous of Lola." Obi-Wan warned

"Don't we know it?" Anakin hummed

"Have fun being a parent." Obi-Wan winked

"You should settle down, and have a family." Anakin suggested

"No thanks. I like being a hermit training your son" Obi-Wan smiled

"I know you do." Anakin winked, Mara walked out and to hold Lola.

"Lola, you are so cute." Mara kissed her

"Time for dinner everyone!" Padme yelled everyone went for dinner

 **Thank you for reading! please review!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: 5**

 **Mara: 12**

 **Han: 14**

 **Padme: 30**

 **Anakin: 25**

 **Lola: 5 days old**

Chapter Twenty

Everyone came to sit for dinner. Padme put down the Bantha steak and pasta. Anakin levitated the bread over to the table. Mara levitated the green beans over to the table. Anakin served the Twins their veggies and cut them both their steak. The Twins frowned at there green beans. Padme served all of the children pasta.

"Can I have a please have the bread?" Luke asked Mara. She moved the bread basket with the Force and gave Luke a piece of bread.

"Han, could I have the blue milk?" Leia asked. Han reached his hand out and got the milk.

* * *

About 30 minutes later….

"Luke, Leia, did you eat your green beans?" Anakin questioned

"No." Luke and Leia said in unison

"Please eat a few more."

"We are full." Luke fibbed

"Son, you are forgetting I'm a Jedi Master. Eat a few more of your veggies."

"But Daddy…." Leia complained

"Princess eat some of them." Luke and Leia ate a few more and Anakin nodded as Luke and Leia left the table. Lola started to cry in the other room. Luke and Leia walked into her room

"Lola, what's wrong?" Luke kissed her cheek. Lola stopped crying, Luke felt into the Force

"Oh Darth Vader came to you." Luke asked, Lola frowned

"I know he's scary, but inside if you really feel you can find Daddy." Leia smiled

"Lola, it's going to be okay." Luke winked, Lola cooed and smiled

"Kids off to bed!" Padme directed, everyone went to bed

The next few weeks were crazy for the Skywalker Family, Han has been going out with Hannah after he served his punishment. He and Hannah were really getting along. Luke and Leia were getting extremely jealous of Lola's Force abilities. Their Masters constantly reminded them that you two need to be careful with jealousy. Its not a Jedi trait. Lola was growing stronger everyday. She was soon flying objects across the room and she grew frustrated. Luke and Leia kept telling her that Darth Vader isn't the way Jedi's are supposed to go. Lola simply tried to keep Darth Vader out of her head. But it was difficult for the now two month old. Summer was approaching and the children were getting tired of there everyday activities. Han was off to school, Mara, Luke, Leia, and Anakin were off to the Jedi Temple, and Padme picked up Lola and went to the store.

* * *

At Han's School….

"Hey Han." Hannah walked up to him kissing him

"Hello Hannah." Han hugging her

"How was your weekend?"

"Pretty good, Lola was crying a lot."

"You know babies." Hannah smirked

"Yea, they are a handful." Han laughed and holds Hannah's hand

"Han!" Nate comes running to him

"What's up?" Han asked

"Do you know Mara Jade?"

"Yea, she's like my sister?" Han was confused

"She is here and said that she need to talk with you, dude she is really pretty." Han didn't really like Nate's comment really much and he walked over to Mara

"Mara what's up?" Han asked

"I was sent to give you your lunch you forgot." Mara smiled, Han chuckled and Nate walked over

"Hey, little lady." Nate flirted

"What do you want?" Mara glared

"Oh I see you're a feisty little one." Nate teased

"Nate, stop." Han glared angrily

"You want to go out with a real man?" Nate ignored Han

"I sure hope you don't mean yourself." Mara shot back

"I sure do." Nate got closer

"Nate! Get away from her!" Han pushed Nate away from Mara. Nate then stood up and punched Han right in the nose. His nose bled a bit.

"Han don't." Mara smiled, Han glared at Nate

"Stay away from my sister!" Han yelled

"Dude chill out, I'm just flirting with her." Nate then leaned in and kissed her cheek. Mara force pushed him towards the wall

"Never. Do That. Again." Mara growled and released him. Han then went right over to Nate and kicked him right in the crotch. Nate bent down in agony.

"What the hell is your problem!" Nate yelled. A bunch of teachers ran into the scene

"Han Solo come to my office right now!" Mr. Parkins stated. Mara waved to Han and walked to Anakin, who glanced at Han and shook his head. Anakin was proud of Han and Mara for sticking up for them. He was even prouder that Han protected Mara.

"Han Solo! Why in the world would you harm a student?" Mr. Parkins asked

"He was hurting my sister." Han explained

"What I saw is him on the ground, and you don't have a sister that does here."

"She dropped off my lunch."

"So very nice of her. Go to class Han, Ill talk to Nate later."

Han walked off to class.

 **Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: 5**

 **Mara: 12**

 **Han: 14**

 **Padme: 30**

 **Anakin: 25**

 **Lola: 2 months**

Chapter Twenty One

Han walked into his classroom and all of his classmate stared at Han. Some of them smiled, some of them just glare at him. He took his seat next to his friend Josh. Josh gave him a high five and Josh's twin brother Jacob slapped him on the back in happiness. The teacher told them to settle down and finish their science lab. After they were finished they want off to lunch.

"Han, what happened between you and Nate?" Jacob greeted

"Well he was flirting with my sister, and she wasn't liking it and he wasn't backing off." Han gloated

"Well I'm happy you stuck of for your sister and I sure the girls love it to," Jacob smirks and looks at a girl

"Well I have a girlfriend so I'm good." Han smirked back. Hannah walked over and sat next to Han

"Hey baby." Hannah kissed him

"Hello sweetie." Han hugs Hannah and kisses her and picks up his sandwich. After lunch Han went to the rest of his classes, then after school Nate walks over to Han.

"Han, look…" Nate tries to explain

"Nate. That wasn't okay for you to flirt with Mara and I ever want to see you talking to her again." Han interrupted

"Han I want to fix this." Nate begged

"Nate, you are going to have to apologize to Mara, and then we can have a discussion." Han bantered and he got into the speeder with Padme

"How was your day?" Padme asked Han

"I got into a fight." Han looked down, Padme glanced at Han

"What happened?"

"Well, Mara came into school to give me my lunch and Nate saw her, and started to flirt with Mara. Mara didn't like it and she told Nate to stop and he wasn't stopping. She pinned him to the wall with the Force and let him go. I punched him and told him to not touch her again." Han smiled weakly

"You were protecting Mara." Padme concluded

"Yes." Han assured

"Then I don't see the problem." Padme smiled

"What?" Han disagreed

"I'm not punishing you for protecting Mara that would be stupid." Padme laughed; once they were home Han went right to his room to finish his homework. Mara walks into the house and walks into Han's room.

"I thought it was really sweet that you stuck up for me." Mara smiled

"You are like my little sister; I would do anything to protect you." Han informed smiling

"I'll let you do your homework." Mara left the room and went to go sit on the floor with Lola

"Hey Lola sweetie."

" _Maaara" Lola says within the Force_

"LOLA! That was really good!" Mara approved happily

" _Leeia?" Lola smiles_

Leia comes running in.

"What was that?" Leia asked Mara

"Lola." Mara smiles

Leia is shocked

"Lola?" she asked looking at Lola

" _Whaaat Leeeia?"_

"You can talk within the Force?" Leia ask

" _Leeeia couldn't you?" Lola frowns_

"No I didn't. You are really powerful within the Force." Leia smiles

" _Lukey?"_

"What was that?" Luke ran into the living room

"Lola" Leia said

"Lola can speak though the Force?" Luke asked

" _Duhhh Lukey." Lola smirked_

"Oh my gosh. This is amazing" Luke chucked

" _Leeeia…Lukey, I love you."_

"We love you too Lola." The Twins smiled

 **Please Review! Thank you!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Authors Note: Thank you for all of the positive reviews, I really appreciate it! Constructive criticism is welcome. Thank you for everything!**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: 9 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Padme: 34 years old**

 **Anakin: 29 years old**

 **Lola: 4 years old**

Chapter Twenty-Two

Luke and Leia told there parents about Lola's ability to speak within the Force at such an early age. Anakin was impressed with Lola. His little girl can already feel within the Force. He was so proud of Lola. Four years went by and Lola was picked to be a healer so she would work with the Jedi Healers. Lola has bright blue eyes and long blonde hair. Luke and Leia are becoming stronger within the Force. Mara is getting to the point in her life where boys are starting to notice her. She wasn't a fan of it, but Mara was a really pretty young lady. Padme and Anakin are expecting another child and Anakin is keeping the gender a secret and so are the other Jedi in the family. Lola is in tuned with the Force but she can't tell of a gender of a baby yet. Luke, Leia, and Mara could tell. Mara is having no difficultly keeping the secret, but Luke and Leia are having difficulty but they can handle it. Padme looked heavily pregnant but it was only 3 months into it. Mara, Luke, Leia, Lola, and Anakin went to the Jedi Temple. Lola ran off to the Jedi Healing training area, Luke walked over to Obi-Wan to start their day. Leia did the same with Ahsoka. Mara walked off to her class. She walked in and like five boys ran over to say hi to her.

"Hello Mara." Christian smirked; he is sixteen with pitch black hair and blue eyes

"Mara!" Jonathan pushed Christian out of the way, he is fifteen and he has blonde hair with brown eyes

"Mara! Over here!" Wyatt smiled running over to Mara. He is sixteen with brown hair and gray eyes. Mara rolled her eyes and used the Force to push by the boys to go talk to her friend Hunter who is know also sixteen with blonde hair and blue eyes

"Hunter, how are you on this fine day?" Mara smiled, all of the other boys glared at Hunter but Hunter didn't care, he liked Mara. He hid it from her though some how.

"Pretty good, what about you?" Hunter smiled

"Annoyed."

"I would be also." Hunter smiled

"Are you interested in anyone?" Mara smirked

"Yes." He said without hesitation

"Who?" Mara asked

"Ummmm no one." Hunter blushed

"Come on you can tell me." Mara begged

"Nah I'm good."

"Class to your seats." Mace Windu spoke, everyone took there seats, everyone had high respect for Master Windu and everyone thinks he's strict. Mara knew Master Windu and she liked him. Everyone else thought he was a grumpy man, and it could be true, but Mara still liked him and respected him.

"Good morning Master Windu." The class bowed and sat down

* * *

Master Windu taught the class, at Han's school he is a senior In high school.

"Han." Hannah came over and looked at him

"What's wrong sweetie?" Han asked kissing Hannah, Hannah stopped and pulled away. Another boy name Kenny came over and kissed Hannah

"We are done." Hannah smiled and walked away. Han looked at Jacob and rolled his eyes

"Let's start with square one." Han sighed

"Look over there? That girl with purple hair and dark make up?" Jacob smiled

"The one with the piercings?" Han smirked

"Yup."

"Watched me do this." Han walked over to the girl she glared at him

"What's your name?"

"Kendra. You?"

"Han. Come on a date with me."

"Sure. Whatever." She popped her gum

"Neat, pick you up at six." He walked away to talk to Jacob

"Easy." Han smirked and walked to class

 **Please Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Authors Note: Sexual Content please take caution this chapter is rated T**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: 9 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Padme: 34 years old**

 **Anakin: 29 years old**

 **Lola: 4 years old**

Chapter Twenty Three

Han went home and told Anakin and Padme that he was going to be out. Being eighteen Anakin and Padme agreed only of he was back by eleven. Han agreed and left. Leia isn't so happy with Han at this moment. Luke hated that Mara was getting all kinds of attention at the Temple. The Skywalker family can't wait to have the new baby. Padme was huge for only three months but the Jedi wouldn't spill anything. Mara was annoyed with all the boys. Han went to pick up Kendra.

"Hello Ken." Han smiled

"Sup Han." Kendra smirked

"Where do you want to go?" Han smiled

"It's late, she stated, let's go behind that building and make out." Kendra plainly stated

"Yes." Han drove the speeder behind a dark building it was dark

"Kiss me Han." Kendra smirked, Han started to make out with Kendra. He puts his hands on her hips. She pulls her shirt up.

"Kenny? What are you doing?" Han looked at her

"I want to make out with you." Kendra popped her gum

"Ken, that can't happen." Han pulled her shirt back down

"Why not." Kendra popped her gum again

"Because we have only known each other for a few hours and it isn't right." Han frowned

"Well I will make it right." She forced herself on Han, Han just kissed her back, he liked her personally and being a teenager he really wanted what she was providing. He kissed her passionately and she kissed him back. Then some lights flashed from a police droid.

"Please stop interacting like that and get home." The police droid ordered. Han looked at him and Kendra stared at the droid.

"What is your name sir." The police droid asked

"Han Solo." Han answered rolling his eyes

"What is your name?" the police droid asked Kendra

"Kendra." The droid scanned Kendra's face

"Please put your shirt back on." The droid told her, she smirked and did as she was told

"Whatever."

"Go home kids." The police droid demanded, Han did as they were told; he dropped off Kendra and went home. Anakin was waiting at the door glaring at Han.

"What did you do now?!" Anakin glared

"What are you talking about?" Han smiled trying to act happy

"We got a call from the police station."

"Oh that." Han laughed nervously

"What don't you understand about making good choices?"

"Making good choices part apparently." Han looked

"Han right to your room." Han glared at Anakin and walked off

* * *

In the morning…

"Out of all the stupid things you could have done…" Anakin started with Han

"Look it wasn't my fault, it was Kenny's." Han blamed

"You want me to believe that your girlfriend did this?!" Anakin yelled

"It was her!" Han yelled back

"Your girlfriend didn't cause this." Anakin sneered

"Have you met that girl!? Ken is awesome but she's is interesting." Han explained

"Han, you are complete insane!" Anakin yelled

"Apparently I am for living here!" Han stomped to his room and slammed his bedroom door. Anakin let his anger into the Force.

"What did I do wrong?" Anakin sighed to Padme

"You did nothing wrong, he's going though something, give him time." Padme reassured

"I wish I could help him at school, should we meet Kendra?" Anakin asked Padme

"After his punishment yes, we should meet her."

* * *

After Han's very long punishment…

"Kenny, this is Anakin and Padme, my adopted parents." Han introduced

"Hello Kendra." Anakin smiled

"Sup." She cracked her gum

"Nice to meet you Kendra, I like your purple hair." Padme smiled

"Yea whatever." Kendra rolled her eyes. They both sat down on the couch

"Mara this is Kendra." Han introduced once again

"Kendra its quite nice to meet you." Mara smiled

"Are you like his little sister or something?" Kendra sneered

"Yes." Mara smiled releasing her negative thoughts about Kendra

" _She's a keeper Mara." Anakin Force sent Mara sarcastically_

Luke, Leia, and Lola walked in…

"Who is that Han?" Lola asked

"My girlfriend Kenny."

"Kenny. I'm Lola." Lola smiled

"Get out of my face little one." Kendra sneered. Han didn't seem to notice any of Kendra's rudeness

"That isn't very nice. Luke! Leia! Come meet Kenny!" Lola talked back and called the Twins

"Kenny?" Luke walked in and looked at Kendra

"Call me Kendra squirt." Kendra glared

"Kendra, nice to meet you. I'm Luke." Luke smiled cheerfully ignoring Kendra's sass

"Whatever Luke." Kendra responded, Leia walks in

"Kendra nice to meet you." Leia tried to act friendly, Kendra glared at Leia

"Aren't you going to tell me your name little girl?" Kendra asked

"Leia Skywalker."

"Oh really, Leia Skywalker." Han finally noticed Kendra being rude

"Ken, please." Han was very protective of Leia

"Got something for this little girl?" Kendra laughed

"Yes, all of these children are my sisters and brother." Han looked at Kendra

"But only for this little girl?" Kendra looked

"Maybe." Han looked away. Luke and Lola looked at each other and smiled

"What ever Han." Kendra kissed him

 **Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Leia and Luke: 9 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Padme: 34 years old**

 **Anakin: 29 years old**

 **Lola: 4 years old**

 **Chapter Twenty Four**

A few more months went by and Padme was beyond huge. Han was still happily dating Kendra and Leia didn't like Kendra but she just kept letting her anger into the Force and staying away from the dark side. Luke was growing stronger as they days go on. Lola is already becoming a strong Jedi Healer. She can heal small cuts, and bruises in an instant. Mara still hates all of the boy's attention she is getting. She is noticing that Hunter is acting a bit weird, and she is determined to find what it is. Padme being hugely pregnant finally went into labor.

"Anakin!" Padme yelled Anakin came running in

"What is it honey?!" Anakin asked concerned feeling Padme's distress

"Labor pains." Padme winced in pain. Anakin felt though the Force and felt the baby

"Sweetie why am I huge? I wasn't this big with the twins?" Padme asked

"Because you are having triplets." Anakin smiled

"WHAT! ANAKIN SKYWALKER ARE YOU TELLING ME YOU DIDN'T TELL ME WE ARE HAVING TRIPLETS!" Padme yelled

"Surprise!" Anakin smiled

"SIX KIDS ARE YOU CRAZY!" Padme was in pain

"Apparently." Anakin picked up Padme and put her in the speeder.

"HAN, MARA LOOK AFTER THE KIDS!" Anakin drove off

" _Yes Master."_ Mara answered in the Force

Anakin rushed Padme to the hospital, the doctor droid scanned Padme's stomach…

"Mrs. Skywalker you have three life forms in you." The doctor droid spoke

"I'm now clear of that." Padme sneered

"Well it seems that you are in a lot of pain."

"No really!?"

"Doctor could you please help my wife?!" Anakin asked nervously sending waves of love to Padme though the Force

"Well she needs to push now." The droid told Padme, she pushed and a healthy baby boy was born. A nurse droid took the baby to clean him.

"Keep pushing Mrs. Skywalker." The droid reinforced

"ANAKIN SKYWALKER I AM SO GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS!" Padme screamed. After a short time another baby boy was born.

"One more life form Mrs. Skywalker."

"Keep pushing sweetie." Anakin sent more love though the Force. Padme pushed and a little girl was born. The droids took the babies to clean them and to make sure they are healthy. After ten minutes the droids brought they healthy babies in.

"What do you want to name them?" The droid asked opening up the computer

"Lance, Louis, and London." Padme smiled and Anakin agreed

"First boy is named Lance, second boy is named Louis, and the little girl is named London." Anakin told the droid

"Thank you." The droid left

"Good job sweetie." Anakin smiled

"No more children." Padme yawned

"No more." Anakin smiled and kissed her

"Are they children Force sensitive?" Padme asked

"Yes they are. They are powerful. They will become strong Jedi Knights some day." Anakin smiled

* * *

At the Skywalker home…

"Get in the speeder Luke, Leia, and Lola!" Han yelled

"We are coming!" Lola smiled

Everyone got into the speeder, Han and Mara sat in the front and Luke buckled Lola in…

"Where are we going Han?" Lola asked

"The hospital." Han answered

"Why?"

"Because your Mommy had her baby." Han smiled

"You mean babies?" Mara spoke

"Babies." Luke and Leia looked at each other in agreement.

"Babies!?" Han was shocked

"Babies?" Lola asked Mara

"Yea your Mommy was carrying triplets." Mara answered Han and Lola

"WHAT!" Han yelled stopping the speeder

"Han drive." Mara said. Han started the speeder and drove to the hospital in shock

"Are you frickin kidding me?!" Han asked Anakin when they arrived at the hospital

"I'm sorry I'm not sure what you're talking about." Anakin clearly knew but played along

"Three babies! You sure are crazy!" Han laughed

They all walked into Padme's hospital room…

"Luke, Leia, Lola please welcome Lance, Louis, and London." Padme smiled. Lola jumped onto the bed and touched London's face. She cooed and started to cry. Lola quickly felt though the Force and figured out what London was upset about.

"Mommy, London is hungry." Lola spoke

"Alrightly kids lets leave Mommy to feed the babies. Han could you and the kids do me a favor and pick up these items at the store." Anakin handed Han a list of baby stuff

"Alright, come on kids." Han rolled his eyes at Anakin.

"I'm not a kid." Mara stuck her tongue out

"You sure act like one." Han nudged her smiling

The kids got into the speeder and went to the baby store

Han, Mara, Luke, Leia, and Lola picked out a green baby set, a blue baby set, and a pink baby set. The set included outfits, a crib, diapers, and more diapers. They all went home to set up the new babies' room. Obi-Wan came over to help set up all the furniture and he left to give the Skywalkers' some family time. Luke and Leia talked to Lola about the new babies and how they need a lot of attention. She seemed alright with that. In about three days Padme and Anakin returned home. Everyone was excited to have the new babies and Anakin and Padme home. They babies could already Force speak to each other at only a few days old. Everything was good at the Skywalker home.

 **Please Review! Thank you for Reading**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 34 years old**

 **Anakin: 29 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Leia and Luke: 9 years old**

 **Lola: 4 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: A week old**

Chapter Twenty Five

A week has gone by and Anakin and Padme are so tired, besides knowing that if one baby cries they other do too. Han has been hanging out with Kendra and they are in love. Of course Leia hates that but she just lets it into the Force. Ahsoka and Obi-Wan adore the triplets and find it amazing how in tuned they are with the Force. Ahsoka being Leia's master also notices that Leia is constantly angry when around Kendra, I mean who wasn't, but Leia especially. Mara on the other hand is starting to notice how cute Hunter is, she blushes when they talk to each other and Hunter is finding his confidence. Obi-Wan is noticing that Luke is very strong in the Force, he knew that all of the Skywalkers were but he was very strong. Luke if he put his mind to it could defeat a Padawan in Mara's group. Luke was very confident in his abilities and ended up in trouble by Obi-Wan many times. "He takes after his father" Obi-Wan would say. Lola is becoming even stronger in healing as the days go on. She can heal cuts, bruises, and mend broken bones. She is currently learning how to summon the Force to read what kid of pain someone is in and where on the body. The healers say that having a Skywalker on the team is such an advantage. Lola is very smart and loves to help people. She is full of light. The Skywalker children still get tempted by Darth Vader, but they do their best to avoid him. Anakin is noticing Darth Vader more often; he is working harder to keep him away. Anakin doesn't seem too terrified by Darth Vader; just what he could do. Obi-Wan reminds Anakin to train himself to let go what he fears to loose. Anakin would say he doesn't fear Darth Vader; he only fears what could happen if Darth Vader controlled him. Darth Vader knows that he must take Anakin over to gain control of the republic. Everything was up in the air. Darth Vader was talking with Luke in his dreams.

" _Luke, join me and together we can rule the galaxy." Darth Vader begged_

" _Never, I will never join you." Luke yelled_

" _You will if you want to save Leia." Darth Vader taunted_

" _Nothing is wrong with Leia." Luke rolled his eyes_

" _She will be in pain, you feel it? She is in pain now." Darth Vader breathed, Luke closed his eyes and felt Leia in distress_

" _What did you do?!" Luke glared angrily_

" _I did nothing." Darth Vader sneered_

" _YES YOU DID." Luke opened his light saber_

" _Good, good release you anger." Darth Vader sneered; Luke snapped back admittedly and released his anger into the Force and disarmed himself._

" _I will not fight you." Luke spoke_

" _Then you will die!" Darth Vader glared as he struck Luke; at the last second Luke jumped out of the way_

" _Come with me. I will not fight you. Come live in peace. In the light." Luke turned the subject_

" _It is too late for me son." Darth Vader sighed; Luke forgot that Darth Vader was part of his father. Maybe if he did things that make his father melt Darth Vader will._

" _But I love you." Luke smiled; Darth Vader looked at Luke and a shot of love went though Vader's body. Luke shot up awake and ran to his father._

* * *

In the morning…

"Dad! I got it!" Luke ran to his father

"What do you have Luke?" Anakin asked

"The solution to make Darth Vader go away."

"Really what is it?"

"Love."

"Love? How did you find that out?" Anakin asked

"He came to me in a dream and I beat him." Luke smiled

"Interesting." Anakin sent all his love to Darth Vader. Darth Vader consumed in and stayed dark, Anakin noticed that Darth Vader was becoming weaker, Anakin smiled and hugged Luke. Weeks became months and now the triplets were 6 months old and becoming powerful. Anakin got a call from the Jedi. They called him and Mara in.

In the Jedi Temple, Anakin runs in with Mara and Luke. Leia is with Ahsoka in the outer core looking for Force sensitive people and inviting them to the Jedi Temple.

"What is happening Masters'?" Anakin asked

"We are assigning you, Mara, Luke, and Master Kenobi to go defeat Darth Kay, he is on Tatooine." Anakin sighed.

"When will we be leaving?" Mara asked

"Now?" Master Ti spoke

"Sure, let me call Padme." Anakin left the room to call her

* * *

Five minutes later…

"Alright, let's leave." Anakin smiled

"What about Mom?" Luke asked

"Don't worry she's okay with it. Let's go."

"How long is the flight?" Mara smiled

"03500 hours." Anakin informed

"3 and a half hour!" Luke sighed

"Let's go." Obi-Wan directed

 **Please Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 34 years old**

 **Anakin: 29 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Leia and Luke: 9 years old**

 **Lola: 4 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 6 months old**

Chapter Twenty Six

Anakin, Mara, Obi-Wan, and Luke all got into a ship and started off to Tatooine.

"Dad, what about Lola?" Luke asked

"She will be staying at the Temple and home to work on her healing."

Luke walked to the meditation area of the ship and sat crossing his legs and letting all of his negative energy into the Force. He felt Leia's sadness and tried to contact her.

" _Leia, what is wrong?" Luke whispered into the Force_

Leia was with Ahsoka in the order rim and she was looked into space.

" _Luke?" Leia asked_

" _Are you alright?" Luke asked_

" _No." Leia answered_

" _Why aren't you?"_

" _Its Han Luke, he doesn't care."_

" _Leia he cares about you like no other, he hides it because he thinks it a weakness, he has a girlfriend, but when you are older maybe he will give you a chance." Luke convinced_

" _What about Mara?" Leia sighed_

" _Mara; well she is the prettiest life form I have ever met, and the funniest, she great Leia." Luke smiled_

" _She loves you Luke, but not romantically, maybe one day she will." Leia smiled_

" _I know she will."_

" _Luke; how are the triplets?" Luke felt deeper into the Force_

" _They are alright, Dad, Obi-Wan, Mara, and I are going to Tatooine, where are you?"_

" _Well currently we are searching the Dagobah system. Dagobah is all green." Leia smiled_

" _Tatooine, its in the Tatoo system, you know that desert planet."_

 **(Authors Note: Planet info from Wookieepedia)**

" _Yes its hot there." Leia complained_

" _Yes I know!" Luke exhaled_

" _Ask Daddy about Tatooine? I have to go bye Luke, I love you." Leia ended the connection. Luke was alone in his thoughts. 'Why would Leia ask me to ask Dad about Tatooine?' he asked himself_

" _Ask your Dad you must." Yoda spoke to Luke_

" _Master Yoda?"_

" _That name it is."_

" _Why should I ask Dad about Tatooine?"_

" _Must tell you he must, before defeating Darth Kay he must face it."_

" _Master Yoda whatever do you mean?"_

" _Long overdue his past must be told."_

" _Master."_

" _Must ask your father, only way to destroy the dark side."_

" _Yes Master Yoda." Luke opened his eyes and went to his father_

* * *

In the cockpit….

"Dad, can I ask you something?" Luke asked

"Anything Luke." Anakin answered

"How did you grow up?"

"Well." Anakin looked at Obi-Wan

" _Tell him Anakin, he deserves to know." Obi-Wan force told Anakin_

" _I can't Master, my past was so crazy."_

" _Anakin, you can't be afraid. Darth Kay wants you and only you." Obi-Wan stated_

 _Anakin thought for a moment_

"Luke, you must understand people don't live in the past. I made some mistakes in my teen years and my childhood wasn't the best. You, Leia, Lola, Lance, Louis, and London are very lucky. I certainly didn't grow up like you and your siblings have, but I'm not complaining either. If I didn't have the childhood that I did the Force wouldn't have brought your mother and I together." Anakin tried to explain

"Dad, come on you can tell me, I won't think any less of you." Luke smiled

 **(Authors Note: Major Spoilers Alert!)**

"Well, when I was little I was a slave until I was eleven. It was just my mother and I. When I was eleven my life changed forever. A Jedi name Qui-Gon Jinn came to Tatooine. Yes I lived on Tatooine. Qui-Gon Jinn was Obi-Wan's master. He was here for protection to the Queen of Naboo; at the time was Queen Amidala. I didn't know at first why Qui-Gon was around us so often. He told my mother that I was Force sensitive. When I was a slave I worked at Watto's part store. This wonderful woman who was 14 walked in. She was the most beautiful being I have ever seen. Her name is Padme. I fell in love with her the moment I saw her. I asked her if she was an Angel. After a few days I helped Padme and Qui-Gon. I won the Boonta Eve Classic. I was the first human to win. Qui-Gon saw potential in me. He freed me from slavery and brought me with them. Qui-Gon passed away because Darth Maul. Obi-Wan raised me and taught me the ways of the Force. When I was in my teen years I felt my mother's distress. I was with Padme that I found out she was the Queen of Naboo. When I was Tatooine I found that my mother was kidnapped why sand people. She was beaten and almost dead by the time I got to her. She died in my arms. I killed all the sand people in pure rage. It was horrible."

"Oh Dad! I didn't realize." Luke looked down

"Luke, it's alright." Anakin smiled

Luke walked into the meditation chamber in the ship. He sat crossing his legs and released his negative energy into the Force.

" _Did the right thing you did." Yoda spoke_

" _Then why do I feel like crap." Luke wept_

" _Hard thing it was for Anakin."_

" _Yes Master."_

" _Let go you must Luke."_

" _Why must I Master Yoda?" Luke asked_

" _Needs you Anakin does. Important this is." Yoda spoke_

" _Okay Master Yoda."_

 _Luke stood up and walked over to Mara_

 **Thank you for reading! Please Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 34 years old**

 **Anakin: 29 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 9 years old**

 **Lola: 4 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 6 months old**

Chapter Twenty Seven

"Hey Mara." Luke spoke

"Do you feel that?" Mara asked Luke

"Yea, I feel cold." Luke frowned

"It's Darth Kay." Mara gulped

"Don't be nervous Mara." Luke smiled

"I'm not Luke, I just feel something." Mara frowned

Luke felt into the Force….he didn't feel anything.

"I'm not sure what you are talking about." Luke spoke

"Don't worry about it Luke." Mara walked to the cockpit to prepare for landing

* * *

On Tatooine…

"Man, it's hot here." Luke wined

"Luke you need to stay focused." Obi-Wan advised

"Alright Master." Luke agreed

Anakin looked around.

"Master, Darth Kay!" Mara spoke. Darth Kay came out of no where and started attacking the four Jedi. He went to attack Anakin, but Obi-Wan blocked him at the last second. Darth Kay sprung up and knocked out Obi-Wan. Luke looked at Obi-Wan and was shocked. Anakin sprung up and kicked Darth Kay up into the air. Mara and Anakin started blocking Darth Kay's attacks. Darth Kay sliced Anakin's legs and kicks his head. Anakin was passed out beside Obi-Wan, leaving Mara and Luke alone. Luke and Mara look at each other and ignites their lightsabers. Darth Kay stares at Luke and Mara. He goes after Mara and misses her head by a millimeter. Luke kicked Darth Kay. Darth Kay ignored Luke and knocked Mara with the handle of his lightsaber, knocking her out. Luke looked at Darth Kay and ignited his lightsaber. Darth Kay grinned at Luke evilly.

"Luke join me and we will save your friends." Darth Kay taunted

"Never. I will never join the dark side." Luke stated without question

"Luke, join me I beg you. You will become strong. You must feel the dark side calling you." Darth Kay sneered

"I will not join." Luke stood strong

"Then you will die!" Darth Kay growled

Darth Kay sprung on Luke and slashed his lightsaber against Luke's. Luke steps back and pushed toward him and runs under Darth Kay's legs. Luke then jumps on Darth Kay's back and slashes his arms off. Darth Kay screams in agony. Luke jumps off and puts the two lightsabers to Darth Kay's neck. Darth Kay looks at Luke. Luke feels within the Force. Luke then shuts off the lightsabers and throws Darth's Kay's on the ground and hooks his to his belt. Luke puts his hand above Darth Kay's head and forces him into a deep sleep. Luke quickly runs to his father and checks his vital signs. He was still alive. Luke wasn't really good at this, but he felt thought the Force and put a block on Anakin's bleeding so he wouldn't bleed out. Anakin was still unconscious and needed serious medical attention. Luke then ran over to Mara and felt her head. She was burning up and still unconscious next to Obi-Wan. Luke quickly goes over to Obi-Wan who had no sign of pain in his body but he appeared unconscious. Luke sighed and went over to Mara. He kissed Mara on the forehead. Mara opened her eyes. She smiled and slowly sat up. Luke quickly moved Darth Kay's body into the ship and Force handcuffed him.

"What happened, Luke?!" Mara spoke confused

"Mara, I just need you to help me get Dad onto the ship and Master Obi-Wan." Luke sighed. Mara lifted Anakin up though the Force and put him into the ship and connected him to the medical station on the ship.

"Luke we are going to have to get him serious medical attention." Mara stated

"Can he last a few hours?" Luke asked

"Yes the Force clotting block was perfect he will be just fine, but will remain unconscious hopefully." Mara smiled. Luke looked at Mara and blushed hoping she wouldn't remember him kissing her head because girls are gross he thought. Mara shook her head. Of course she knew Luke kissed her head, that's what woke her up, but she was just going to pretend that that wasn't why. Luke picked up Obi-Wan through the Force and put him down on a bed on the ship. Luke put a cold wet cloth on Obi-Wan and checked his vitals. His vitals were fine, that's why Luke was confused on why Obi-Wan was passed out. Luke continued to blot Obi-Wan's forehead. Mara chucked at Obi-Wan.

"Alright Luke lets set the ship on autopilot off back to Coruscant so your dad can get the correct treatment." Mara stated

"Hey Mara, what is wrong with Master Kenobi?" Luke asked about his uncle

"He will be alright trust me." Mara smirked at Obi-Wan. Luke looked at Obi-Wan and shook his head. 'Something is going on here.' Luke said to himself. Luke walked to check on his father. Anakin was alright but was still unconscious because of the pain his body encountered. Luke went over to Mara who was sitting in the cock pit. They sat together and talked.

A few hours went by and the Jedi finally made it to Coruscant, the other Jedi brought Anakin to the Jedi Healers. Lola saw her father in there and got really worried. She got to help heal Anakin. Once the ship landed Mara and Luke walked over to Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan still appeared unconscious. Luke gave one last look at Obi-Wan and Obi-Wan smiled.

"Master?" Luke asked. Obi-Wan smiled and opened his eyes "Master! You are alright!"

"Oh course I am Luke." Obi-Wan smiled

"But….but you were passed out when I was fighting Darth Kay." Luke explained

"Luke, couldn't you sense that I was alright? I was there if you needed me. It was a test Luke and you passed." Obi-Wan smiled. Luke looked at Mara and then his Master.

"Did you know about this?" Luke asked Mara

"Not initially, but when I checked his vitals he Force told me his plan." Mara smiled

"Oh. Master, may I rest for the day?" Luke asked

"After we return Darth Kay to the Jedi Temple." Obi-Wan advised

At the Jedi Temple, Darth Kay was put in a jail cell and Luke was asked to explain the whole story. He explained it all. The council was impressed that Luke didn't kill Darth Kay when he had lightsabers to his neck. The Council dismissed Obi-Wan and Luke for a few days of rest that they much needed.

Luke went to go see his father.

 **Please Review! Thanks for reading**


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 34 years old**

 **Anakin: 29 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 9 years old**

 **Lola: 4 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 6 months old**

 **Authors Note: Small Batman the Dark Knight reference will be used. I also do not own that, Also please note that some parts of this chapter are rated T so please take caution.**

Chapter Twenty Eight

"Dad!" Luke ran into the Jedi Healers. Luke saw Anakin laying there. Lola walked over to Luke.

"Luke, Daddy is going to be okay." Lola smiled

"That's really good! I was so worried. I wasn't fast enough Lola." Luke frowned

"You did the best you could. Daddy loves you. You were still brave."

"Thanks Lola." Luke hugged Lola

Lola turned away.

"Wait Lola, did you heal Dad?" Luke asked

"Yes, he needed new legs." Lola frowned

"Oh no." Luke teared up

"He's getting them now we can get them now, we can go visit him." She smiled

Lola walked off to go to her class, Luke ran into his father's room…

"Dad!" Luke went over to his father's bed

"Luke." Anakin hugged Luke

"Dad I'm so sorry." Luke put his head down

"Why are you sorry Luke? You disarmed Darth Kay and now we have him in custody. You saved Obi-Wan and I. Plus you saved Mara. You didn't give into him either." Anakin smiled

"Dad, but your legs." Luke pointed at

"Son, they are just legs. Don't worry I have new functioning ones." Anakin smiled and stood up. Luke went over to Anakin and hugged Anakin's legs.

"Luke I'm so proud of you." Anakin admired. Luke smiled and hugged his father again

"I want to go talk with Darth Kay. Please go home to your mother, I have a feeling she needs help with the triplets."

"Dad, when is Leia coming back?" Luke frowned

"Soon Luke, her and Ahsoka will be back when they can." Anakin reassured

"I miss her." Luke admitted

"Yes I know." Anakin smiled "Please go home, I'll see you there in a few hours."

"Yes Dad." Luke left the Jedi Temple and went home to help his mother with the triplets.

* * *

The Jedi Jail Faculty…

"Master Skywalker, how can I assist you?" The guard asked him

"I must talk with Darth Kay." Anakin responded strongly

"I'm sorry Master Skywalker, Prisoner 2345 is on lock down, and no one is aloud to see him." Anakin was getting frustrated with the guard

"You will let me talk with Darth Kay." Anakin raised his hand

"Master Skywalker, I can't let you in." The guard looked at him confused

"You will let me talk with Darth Kay." Anakin repeated. The guard struggled for a moment

"I will let you talk with Darth Kay." The guard opened the door and Anakin walked in. The door locked automatically behind Anakin. Anakin looked at Darth Kay, he was Forced Chained to the wall and his mask was off.

"So I finally get to see who you really are." Anakin smirked. Darth Kay looked at Anakin and just stared. Darth Kay had pitch black hair and yellow eyes. He was wearing his black robe. This robe had a thick black line right down the middle of the front of his robe.

"It seems you do." Darth Kay sneered

"Why do you want Luke?" Anakin went right to questioning

"Because it shows that even the best of people can fall." Darth Kay chuckled evilly

"You will never turn Luke. He is full of light. He will never fall for you." Anakin smirked confidently

"You are mistaken once again, he will turn. He has already started too. Darth Vader might seem weak, but he is going to use Luke against you and there is nothing you can do about it." Darth Kay smirked

"Darth Vader doesn't exist. He is me if I turned, he won't hurt my kids because he loves them." Anakin rolled his eyes. Darth Kay fell silent

"Who is your master?" Anakin felt Darth Kay weaken

"You will find out soon." Darth Kay smirked

"You will tell me now!" Anakin demanded

"I will not, sorry Master Skywalker." Darth Kay mimicked

"Tell me!" Anakin was frustrated and tapped his light saber

"Anger isn't the Jedi way is it Master Skywalker." Darth Kay laughed evilly. Anakin glared at him and realized he must let go. Anakin let all of his negative energy into the Force. Anakin looked at Darth Kay and decided to go back to the Temple to talk with Obi-Wan.

* * *

Anakin arrives at the Jedi Temple…

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin runs into his old house that her shared with Obi-Wan

"Anakin have you ever heard of knocking." Obi-Wan chuckled

"Sorry Master." Anakin laughed

"So? What is the needing of running into my room?" Obi-Wan asked

"I talked with Darth Kay." Anakin looked down

"Anakin, he's on lockdown, and no one can see him until he is fully investigated in." Obi-Wan looked at Anakin confused

"Well me being me, I have my resources." Anakin smirked

"Anakin that could have been really dangerous."

"Relax old man. I needed to know why he wanted Luke so much." Anakin teased

"Well, my very young Padawan, what did he say?"

"Basically that if he can turn Luke, he's showing that even the best if people can fall."

"Anakin, don't worry. He won't get Luke. He's full of light. I'll make sure he's safe." Obi-Wan reassured

"I know you will keep him safe." Anakin smiled

"Then what are you worried about?"

"Darth Kay said that Luke is already being consumed."

"Anakin, feel within the Force, what does Luke feel."

Anakin felt within the Force, and felt Luke. Luke was happy and fully of light. Luke felt his father tempering with his Force

" _Dad? What's wrong?" Luke asked_

" _Just making sure you are alright." Anakin smiled_

" _Why wouldn't I be?"_

" _I'm just making sure." Anakin hung up the connecting_

"You're right of course." Anakin smiled. Obi-Wan winked. "I have to go pick up Lola." Anakin spoke "See you later." Anakin left

Anakin walked to the Medical facility and looked around for Lola…

"Daddy!" Lola ran over to Anakin

"It's time to go home." Anakin smiled and picked up Lola. He put her into the speeder and Mara gets in the front with Anakin.

* * *

At the Skywalker's house….

"Mom. London is crying again!" Luke yelled

"Can you please calm her down, I'm busy with Lance." Padme asked Luke stressed out. Luke closed his eyes and touched London on the head. He spoke to her through the Force.

" _London it's alright, everything is alright." Luke smiled and kissed her on the head._ She looked at Luke in amazement

" _Do you hear me London?" Luke asked._ London looked at Luke wondering how he did that. She wanted to speak like that. She was trying hard to and Luke could feel it.

" _It's alright London, I know it's hard. You have a stronger bond with Lance and Louis. You will be able to speak with them soon. It took Leia and I about a year. It took Lola a long time, but she is super powerful with the Force. She's almost as powerful as Dad was when he was her age. Do you know what she does at the Temple? She a healer, she heals Jedi's injuries. She's really good at it too. Leia and I are Padawans. We are being trained to be just like Dad. Leia is being taught by Dad's old Padawan named Ahsoka and I'm being trained by Obi-Wan. It's awesome being a Jedi. Leia is so powerful. Her and I 'battle' each other and I beat her. I miss her so much."_ Luke talked with London. London looked at Luke; He picked her up and put her with Louis and they played together. Luke smiled and looked out the window; he missed his sister so much. Han walked into the house and Luke decided to go talk with him.

"Hey Han how was school?" Luke smiled at Han. Han ruffled Luke's hair.

"Its alright, I'm going out with Kenny later." Han smiled

"That's cool." Luke said not very excited

"What's wrong Luke?" Han asked concerned

"I miss Leia." Luke frowned and looked down

"Don't you have that Force speaking thing that you and all the Jedi share?" Han smiled at Luke

"Yea I could Force Contact her." Luke smiled, the door bell rang, and Kendra walked in popping her gum.

"Kenny!" Han hugged her and kissed her lips

"Let's go Han." Han waved to Luke and left

"Mom, Han left with Kendra." Luke informed

"Thank you Luke, I'm going to make dinner." Padme smiled

"Alright I'm going to go meditate." Luke spoke and walked to the meditation room. He sat crossing his legs and let all his nervous energy into the Force.

" _Leia, here me." Luke whispered into the Force_

" _Luke!" Leia smiled_

" _Leia I missed you so much!" Luke smiled_

" _I miss you too." Leia spoke_

" _When are you coming home?" Luke asked really wanting to see his sister_

" _Master Ahsoka said in a few days." Leia smiled_

" _Awesome, how many younglings have you guys located?"_

" _About eighteen families is either coming to the Jedi Temple or are going to other Temples closer to them." Leia smiled_

" _That's awesome." Luke was proud of his sister_

" _How's Han?" Leia asked_

" _He's alright." Luke was short about Han_

" _Well, is he still with Kendra?" Leia frowned_

" _Yea, he misses you though." Luke reassures "I can feel it whenever I'm with him."_

" _Well I miss him too." Leia blushed "How's Mara?"_

" _We were in this insane fight with Darth Kay and well everyone got knocked out besides me and well once I knocked Darth Kay out I ran over to Mara and she was knocked out. I kissed her forehead and she woke up. Dad had to get new legs because Darth Kay took them off. Lola helped and she's getting really awesome at healing. London was crying and I calmed her down." Luke filled her in_

" _I wish I could come home now." Leia sighed_

" _Well you will be here in a day or two." Luke smiled_

" _I have to go, bye Lukey." Leia hung up the connection_

* * *

Luke opened his eyes and went over to Padme…

"Where are Dad, Mara, and Lola?" Luke asked her

"They are stuck in traffic, but they should be home soon. Could you check on the babies please?" Padme asked

"Yes Mom." Luke walked over to Lance, Louis, and London

"Hey guys." He sat with the babies they all looked at him. "Mom did you feed them?" Luke yelled to the other room.

"Yes I did, can you put them down?" Padme asked

"Yes Mom." Luke picked them all up and put them to sleep with the Force. He shut the door to their room and walked out. Anakin, Mara, and Lola walked in. Anakin kissed his wife and apologized to Padme about the traffic and Lola hugged Padme and hugged her bother. They all sat and ate.

After dinner, Lola went to bed and Luke and Mara sat on the couch and where talking. Padme and Anakin went to bed.

"I talked with Leia." Luke told Mara

"That's awesome." Mara smiled

"So how are you?" Luke asked

"I'm good." Mara blushed

"What is it Mara?"

"Oh nothing." Mara smiled her HoloPhone rang; Luke looked over at Mara and frowned. He went to bed and Mara went to her room and answered the HoloPhone.

"Hello?" Mara spoke into her HoloPhone

"Mara, can I ask you something?"

"Who is this?" Mara asked

"Hunter."

"Oh yea; sure, what's up?"

"Go out with me." He smiled. Mara blushed; she really liked this guy but she wasn't sure.

"Well why not, when?" Mara asked

"Tomorrow night."

"Okay, I'll see you then." Mara hung up the HoloPhone; she brushed her teeth and got into her pajamas. As he was getting into bed her HoloPhone rang again. It was around 2300 o'clock, who would be calling at this time? She asked herself.

"Hello?"

"Mara." The voice slurred

"Hello is anyone there?" She heard laughing

"Mara! Its Han, can you come pick us up?" Han slurred

"What's wrong with you?" Mara asked

"I'm….had a few…Corellian Brandies." Han laughed "Wow! Kendra is so hot without a shirt on." Han giggled more

"That's it I'm coming!" Mara tiptoed out of her room and felt through out the Force, Anakin was asleep. Mara walked right out the door and jumped into the speeder and flew right to the Outlander Club. As soon as she got there she walked in and felt through the Force for Han and Kendra. She saw Kendra without a shirt on and dancing on a table. Han was drinking and laughing.

"Han, Kendra, its time to go." Mara was shocked

"But Mara….come on… we jjjjjust got…" Han slurred. Mara took Han's arm and pulled Kendra off the table and buckled them into the car. She Force put them to a deep sleep. Mara picked up Kendra and put her into her bed and jumped out of her window. Mara then made sure Han was completely asleep and she flew herself and him home. As soon as they were home she parked the speeder and climbed threw the window. She put Han on the ground and gave him a pillow and a blanket. She went into bed and then went to sleep.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Han woke and puked all over Mara's floor. Mara woke up and went over to Han.

"Feel better?" Mara asked

"No not at all. What happened?" Han held his head

"I saved your butt." Mara smirked

"Well alright." Han laid back down

"You're welcome." Mara felt his forehead "Go back asleep." She put him back into the Force induced sleep. Mara went back to sleep. Around 0700 Luke ran into Mara's room and say Han on the ground. He spelt a strong odor. He walked out to his father who was awake finishing helping Padme with the triplets.

"What is it Luke?" Anakin asked

"Mara's room smells strange." Luke was confused

"Hmmm alright I'll go check it out, go play with Lola." Luke left the room and went right to Lola's. Anakin walked into Mara's room and immediately notices the smell of Corellian Brandy. Anakin looked over and say Han on the floor sleeping and Mara was asleep. Anakin sternly told Mara to wake up. She jumped out of bed. Anakin took Han out of the Force induces sleep. The two teenagers looked at each other.

"What is the meaning of this!?" Anakin almost yelled

"Well ummm." Mara started

"It's my fault sir. Kendra and I went out and ended up at Outlander's and we drank and well got drunk. I called Mara to pick us up and it was really late because I wasn't paying attention. I was so drunk and I think Mara didn't want me alone so she had me sleep on the ground until I was sober. I'm really sorry." Han apologized

"I'm very disappointed in you Han. Go on to your room and get over this hang over. We will discuss your punishment tomorrow." Han went off to his room and went back to bed, leaving Mara and Anakin in the room.

"Mara." Anakin looked at her

"Master, I'm sorry I was out after curfew. It's just that Han said something startling when he was drunk. I had to help him. I'm really sorry." Mara teared up

"It was very responsible for you to bring Han home; I just wished you told me. I don't want any of my children to go in that cantina. Outlander is very dangerous at night." Anakin smiled quickly

"Master, I'm sorry." Mara apologized

"You have nothing to apologize for, you did the right thing. The only thing you should have done differently was to tell me." Anakin spoke "What did Han say that startled you?" Mara looked down at the floor

"He said that Kendra was hot without a shirt on, when I walked in she was dancing on a table without a shirt on. I'm worried about Han. Kendra just isn't good for him." Mara said

"That is something, well that's Han's decision to make." Anakin said back "Who do you think is good for him then Mara?"

"Leia, they are perfect." Mara smiled

"I don't like that idea." Anakin rolled his eyes

"You know its going to happen, he is fond of her and she has a crush on him." Mara smiled

"She always has him on her mind." Anakin admits

"Time for breakfast!" Padme calls

 **Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 34 years old**

 **Anakin: 29 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 9 years old**

 **Lola: 4 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 6 months old**

Chapter Twenty Nine

At the Skywalker breakfast…

"Dad where's Han?" Luke asked

"He's not feeling well; he's going to stay in his room today." Anakin answered

"Alright." Luke looked down at his plate

"What's wrong Lukey?" Lola asked

"I miss Leia." Luke sniffled

"It's alright Lukey, Leia will be here soon." Lola smiled. Luke smiled at Lola and looked over at the triplets. After breakfast Luke picked up Louis and put him on the floor of Luke's room. Luke started Force talking with Louis.

" _I miss Leia. I really do Louis. I really don't know what I could do. I honestly can't. I can't wait until you and Lance can talk. I really need a brother to talk to."_ Luke looked at Louis, he looked back and smiled.

"Farm boy, where are you?" Mara called. Luke blushed

"I'm in my room." Luke continued blushing _"I like her."_ Luke smiled at Louis.

"Hey Farm boy." Mara smiled at him

"Hello Mara."

"So, you are going on a date with Hunter tonight?" Luke looked down

"Yes he's picking me up later, what's wrong?" Mara asked even though she can read him pretty well.

"Nothing." This was a lie.

"Luke come on you can tell me."

"I miss Leia."

"She will come back soon." Mara rubbed Luke's hair

"Yea I know." Luke and Lola played together as Anakin and Padme discussed Han's issue.

In Anakin and Padme's room, the door was shut so no one could hear them…

"What should we do Annie?" Padme asked

"I'm not sure, I've never seen this before, its almost like he wants us to punish him." Anakin looked at Padme

"Well he defiantly needs a punishment, maybe you should talk with him about Kendra. I really don't think he is good for him."

"I can't just say that because then he's going to keep seeing her, I guess we have to let him figure it out on his own." Anakin looked down

"Yea." Padme agreed

"London is going to need my attention in a few seconds." Anakin kissed Padme and left the room to tend to London. Padme went into Han's room to check up on him. He was laying in his bed looking at the ceiling. Padme put a glass of water and some crackers on his side table.

"Han you should eat." Padme advised

"Can I talk with you?" Han sat up

"What is it?" Padme sat on the edge of Han's bed

"I'm really sorry Padme."

"I know you are Han."

"I really love Kendra." Han smiled. Padme sighed quietly

"That is good." Padme smiled weakly

"I know what you and Anakin think of her. I wasn't finished Padme; I really do love Kendra, but after what happened, I don't think I can be with her anymore. She causes too much trouble." Han teared up. Padme hugged him

"It's alright Han. You are making the right choice." Padme continued hugging him

"Then why do I feel so bad?"

"Because you love her." Padme smiled weakly

"Padme, I need to call Kendra." Padme nodded her head and went to go tend the triplets. Han called Kendra on his HoloPhone.

"Hello." Kendra spoke

"Kendra, I don't know if I can continue this relationship." Han sighed

"That's a good thing; I was getting tired of you anyway." Kendra hung up

"Well then!" Han listened to the dial tone, he laid back down and cried a little bit. He then heard a knock at his door.

"Come in." Han wiped his eyes. Luke walked in and hugged him

"I'm sorry." Luke whispered softly

"Me too kid." Han frowned. Luke sent a Force healing though Han and a wave of encouragement and love. Han looked at Luke.

"How did you do that?" Han asked

"With the Force." Luke smiled. Han shook his head and laid back down. Luke sent a wave of healing sleep towards Han hangover, He slowly fell asleep. Luke walked over to Lola and they played together. Luke lifted the toy space ship into the air through the Force. Lola smiled at Luke. A few days went by and today Leia was coming home. Padme and Anakin decided it was a good idea to ground Han for a week and he was in charge of the triplets' diapers for a while. Mara had to reschedule her date with Hunter for tonight because she had to take a few mechanics classes and had a test. Mara walked into Luke and Leia's room.

"Farm boy." Mara smiled

"What's up Mara?" Luke grinned

"Leia is coming home soon, she's almost here." Mara ruffed Luke's hair

"Yay!" Luke ran to the door, Mara followed Luke with a smile on her face. Leia walked in seconds later. Luke and Leia hugged each other and Leia hugged Mara. Leia hugged Lola and her parents. She then walked over to the triplets and kissed their heads. Luke told Leia to meet him in their room. Leia nodded her head and knocked on Han's door.

"Come in." Han sleepily spoke. Leia walked in

"Hey!" Han stood up immediately and hugged her. Leia's heart soared

"How are you feeling Han? I'm sorry about you and Kendra." Leia frowned weakly

"It's alright Leia. She wasn't worth it. I'm alright. How was you're trip?"

"It was an interesting experience." Leia yawned. Han smiled at Leia.

"Go on, Luke has really missed you." Han smiled. Leia hugged him again and went to go play with Luke.

 **Please Review, thank you!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars, all rights to Lucas Films and Disney**

 **Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 34 years old**

 **Anakin: 29 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 9 years old**

 **Lola: 4 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 6 months old**

Chapter Thirty

Luke and Leia played for the rest of the day, a few hours later Hunter rang the door bell. Luke ran to the door and opened it. Hunter looked at Luke.

"Hello, can I see Mara." Hunter asked

"Mara who?" Luke sneered

"Mara Jade." Hunter blushed

"Oh hello Hunter!" Mara walked out with an emerald green cocktail dress. Luke looked at Mara in amazement. She was beautiful, he thought. Mara smiled at Luke.

"So ready to go?" Mara asked Hunter

"Sure." Luke frowned at the floor and watched Mara leave with Hunter. Luke walked over to Leia and she looked at him.

"Luke what's bugging you?" Leia looked over to him concerned

"Mara is going out, I just have a bad feeling about him."

"What do you mean?" Leia asked

"Hunter likes Mara."

"Yea, I know. I'm sorry." Leia hugged Luke again

"I'm sorry Leia. Come on let's go meditate together." They walked to their room and they sat crossing their legs and they both let the negative energy into the Force.

" _Luke, Leia, You two have been doing well, but you both can do so much better within the Dark side."_ _Darth Kay whispered within the Force_

" _We will never join you." Luke sneered, Leia sent waves of reinforcement and calmness to Luke_

" _You have no idea how strong you really could be in the Dark side." Darth Kay tempted again_

" _Hey, wait a minute how are you speaking with us when you are in a Force bonded jail?" Luke asked_

" _These Jedi fools don't know anything about the Force. They are so blind. You two and Lola are very powerful light Forces. Come to the Dark side and guess what you three will be so powerful." Darth Kay taunted_

" _How do you know Lola?!" Luke cringed angrily_

" _It's not like the Skywalkers' are famous or anything." Darth Kay sneered_

" _Look Darth Kay, just leave us alone!" Leia pushed him out of Luke and her mind_

" _Leia, it's alright." Luke let all the negative energy into the Force and Leia followed. They both calmed down and were really deep into the Force._

" _Padawan Skywalkers'."_

" _Master Yoda!" the Twin spoke at the same time_

" _Strong you both are. Most impressed the Council should be." Yoda smiled_

" _Thank you Master." Luke and Leia smiled_

" _Padawan Luke Skywalker, very impressed I am, felt the dark side you did, but stayed in the light you did. I must go." Yoda smiled and left. Luke and Leia opened their eyes_

* * *

At Mara's Date…

"You look so beautiful Mara." Hunter cooed

"Well thank you Hunter." Mara beamed

"Mara, I can't believe this is happening, I just really like you and your just amazing."

"Thank you Hunter." Mara blushed

"What do you want to do?"

"Let's go eat." Mara and Hunter went to Dex's Diner. They sat and looked at each other. They both ate Bantha burgers. Hunter looked into Mara's emerald green eyes.

"You are so beautiful." Hunter continued cooing

"Relax Hunter." Mara laughed

"But you truly are." Mara was getting slightly uncomfortable because she isn't used to being complimented.

"Stop Hunter." Mara blushed, Hunter leaned in to kiss Mara. Mara backed away.

"No!" Mara spoke sternly

"Why not baby." Hunter stood up and pushed himself onto Mara. Mara pushed his face off of her cheek. She stood up and went right to the bathroom. She HoloPhoned Anakin and sat on the toilet and locked the stall door.

"Mara, how's your date?" Anakin asked

"Hunter is kind, but he is way too affectionate." Mara sighed

"Well, that can be questioned." Anakin spoke blandly

"Can you come pick me up? He tried to kiss me and well forced kissed me." Mara started to cry

"I'm on my way!" Anakin spoke angrily, Han was listening and he looked at Anakin and got into the speeder with Anakin.

 **Please Review! Thank you for Reading. The next chapter will be out soon!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 34 years old**

 **Anakin: 29 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 9 years old**

 **Lola: 4 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 6 months old**

Chapter Thirty One

Mara returned to the table and told Hunter that she needs to go home. Hunter stood up.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" Hunter smirked

"No it's alright, Master Skywalker is going to pick me up." Mara smiled. Han and Anakin walked in. Han walked over to Hunter. Anakin shook Hunter's hand. Mara walked out and went into the speeder. Han glared at Hunter.

"What's your deal?" Hunter asked

"I'm not a fan of you kissing Mara." Han sneered

"Sorry buddy, but she is mine. What you have a crush on her or something?"

"No, she's like my sister." Han looked at him

"Well buddy, she's mine."

"Don't feel that way Jedi." Han laughed, Hunter looked at Han and glared at him.

"That wasn't smart of you." Hunter threated. Anakin was watching the whole time from a distance.

"Hunter, calm down." Han looked at him and stepped back.

"Don't tell me what to do!" Hunter's eyes turned a yellowish tint. Anakin ran right over.

"Hunter, let go." Anakin spoke

"Darth Kay said this will make me stronger." Hunter's eyes were all yellow

"Hunter, come back to the light. Darth Kay lies." Anakin pushes Hunter outside against the wall so he can't escape and do wrong

"Never, let me go!" Hunter stared right at Anakin

"I'm sorry but I cannot do that." Anakin spoke sternly. Hunter glared right at Mara and Mara was startled to see that Hunter had yellow eyes and was being controlled by Darth Kay. Hunter glared at Anakin.

"Come back Hunter." Mara pleaded

"I cannot, I will always serve Darth Kay." Hunter cackled. Anakin took a deep breath and felt into the Force. He pushed Hunter into a deep Force driven sleep. Mara looked at Han and Anakin. She started to tear up. Han walked over to her and hugged her.

"Don't worry Jade. It wasn't your fault." Han tried to consul her

"I wouldn't kiss him and that put him here." Mara wept. Anakin went over to her and knelt down to her level because he was taller then everyone.

"Mara, it isn't your fault. It was Hunter's. He pushed something that shouldn't have been pushed." Anakin gave her a quick hug and he picked up Hunter and put him in the speeder. Anakin then dropped off Han and Mara at the Skywalker's house and he flew to the Jedi Temple. Anakin picked up Hunter up into his arms and carried him to the Jedi Healer's.

"Master Skywalker, how can I help you today?" the receptionist asked

"Could you please put Padawan Hunter Jesse into a room? He is experiencing the dark side and I want him to forget he practices it."

"I'm sorry Master Skywalker, but I believe to get rid of the dark side you need to go visit the Jedi Council and talk with them. Don't you know this already?"

"Yes I did, I was just hoping it didn't come to that." Anakin shook his head and left the Jedi Healers. He walked down the hallway. As he did he felt into the Force and called a Jedi Council meeting. Once he was finished he continued walking down the hallway with Hunter in his arms. Hunter walked into the Jedi Council room.

"Master Skywalker, what happened to Padawan Hunter Jesse?" Mace Windu asked

"Well he got really mad and his eyes started turning a tint of a yellow and he almost attacked Han Solo out of pure rage. He said that Darth Kay is his Master now. That he is more powerful now." Anakin frowned at Hunter

"Master Skywalker, could you please put Padawan Hunter Jesse down on the middle of the room?" Master Kenobi asked. Anakin did as he was told. All the Masters' including Anakin closed their eyes and got into the meditative position. They all went deep into the Force and worked on pulling all the dark out of Hunter. The dark was clinging on to Hunter very hard and deeply. To the Masters' it looked like Hunter was in the dark before he knew about the light. That Hunter was double agent through the Force. The Master's worked for about an hour and now it was up to Hunter to choose himself. They woke up Hunter and he just looked at the ceiling.

"Padawan Hunter Jesse, can you hear me?" Master Windu spoke

"Yes." Hunter closed his eyes and felt into the Force. He felt Darth Kay and remembered the plan him and Darth Kay made. Hunter stood up and apologized to the Masters' for going into the dark side. The Masters' thanked him for the apology and Hunter left. He took a walk through the Temple and Anakin went home to his family. As Hunter walked he ended up in the Jedi Prison area.

"Could we please see your identification?" One of the guards asked Hunter.

"You don't need to see my identification." Hunter looked straight into the guard's eyes and raised his hand.

"I don't need to see your identification." The guard repeated

"You will leave the door open and forget I was even here." Hunter's eyes turned back into a light yellow

"I will leave the door opened and forget you were even here." The guard left the door open and walked back to his post. Hunter walked right over to Darth Kay's cell and opened the door. He quickly bowed down.

"Master, it is complete. I have found a way for you to escape." Hunter spoke

"Good, good. You have been a trustworthy adversary. You will become a wonderful apprentice." Darth Kay grinned evilly.

"Thank you my lord." Hunter continued bowing down

"Rise." Darth Kay ordered to Hunter. They both left the Jedi Temple with ease because all the Jedi Masters' were in their rooms asleep. They stole a ship and left the planet.

 **Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 34 years old**

 **Anakin: 29 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 9 years old**

 **Lola: 4 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 6 months old**

Chapter Thirty Two

In the Morning at the Skywalker house around 0600 in the morning, his comlink blinked and beeped. Padme hit Anakin on the chest and chuckled a little bit. Anakin answered the comlink.

"Hhhhelll-o?" Anakin mumbled

"Anakin wake up!" Obi-Wan shouted. Anakin fell off the bed.

"What's wrong?" Anakin yawned

"Look, you need to bring your family to Naboo to safety." Obi-Wan said

"How come?"

"Darth Kay escaped, Hunter is gone and he left a message in his room saying that and I quote 'The Skywalkers' are next'." Obi-Wan seemed alarmed

"Alright, alright…" Anakin was shaken

"Anakin you need to leave, Ahsoka knows you are taking Leia. Go Anakin before it's too late." Obi-Wan spoke seriously

"I'm going to drop my family off, but I'm coming back." Anakin said

"No, stay with your with family." Obi-Wan reinforced

"I'm coming back." Anakin looked at Padme

"You are staying with your family, I will call you and keep you updated," Obi-Wan hung up

"I'll start packing our stuff." Padme spoke to Anakin. Anakin got up and got into his Jedi robes. He walked over to Han's room and told Han what was going on. Han started packing his stuff and Mara was already packed. And Mara went to the triplet's room and started helping Padme pack for them. Anakin walked into the twin's room and he woke them up. Luke and Leia packed their stuff. They all packed their stuff and went into the ship. Anakin took off and they were in hyperspace.

"Dad why are we going away?" Luke asked

"It's not safe at home right now." Anakin answered plainly

"What do you mean Dad?" Luke looked afraid

"Don't worry Luke, Daddy is going to bring us somewhere safe." Padme smiled and kissed Anakin. Luke walked to the room he shared with Han, Leia, and Mara. Anakin continued flying with Padme. The kids are in their room.

"Why are we leaving?" Luke asked Han, Mara, and Leia

"It isn't safe anymore." Mara frowned and looked at Han. Luke looked at Leia and Leia just raised her shoulders. Luke and Leia went to the other room because they could tell that Han wanted to talk with Mara alone.

"Are you alright?" Han asked Mara

"Not really." Mara looked down at her feet

"We are just leaving because it isn't safe." Han answered

"It's my fault, it's really my fault. If I just kissed the kid he wouldn't have flipped out." Mara sighed

"It wasn't your fault that Hunter flipped out. He really is messing up, the dark side has him. He needs to figure out that the dark side isn't good." Han smiled

"Spoken like a true Jedi." Mara laughed

"I've been living with too many Jedi for too long." Han laughed. Luke and Leia walked in and they smiled at Han and Mara.

"It isn't your fault Mara." Luke hugged Mara

"Yea I know." Mara smiled and hugged Luke and Leia.

* * *

A couple hours went by…

"Daddy where are we going?" Leia asked

"Well Obi-Wan wants us to go to Naboo, but I think we should go somewhere that nobody knows where we are, like go into complete hiding." Anakin said

"Where are we going then?" Leia asked again

"Somewhere secret." Anakin said. Leia sighed and walked to the other room leaving Anakin and Padme in the cockpit.

"Annie, where are we going?" Padme asked

"We are going to Dantooine, we are going to land in the middle of the forest and we are going to have to live in the ship until Han and I can build a shelter. It rains a lot so be prepared for that." Anakin informed

"How long until we can go back home?" Padme asked again

"Well Obi-Wan is going to keep us informed, I'm not sure. Padme they might want me to come find Darth Kay with them all." Anakin spoke

"If it comes to that."

A few more hours went by and they were still in hyperspace, Anakin's transmission comlink blinked. Anakin answered it.

"Skywalker here."

"Anakin, where are you?" Obi-Wan asked alertly

"Hyperspace." Anakin knew he could trust Obi-Wan, but anyone could be listening

"Anakin are you alright?" Obi-Wan knew something was bothering him

"Yea I'm alright."

"Alright, good luck Anakin. Keep in touch." Obi-Wan hung up. Anakin leaned back and closed his eyes.

"What is it Anakin?" Padme asked concerned

"I'm so used to telling Obi-Wan everything. It is so hard to not tell him where I am going to be living." Anakin frowned

"I know Anakin, it is difficult."

"I got this, I'm doing this to save my family."

A few more hours went by and the Skywalkers' landed on Dantooine. They flew for a short time around the planet and scanned for life in the uncharted forest. The life was only forest animals. Anakin flew the ship until the uncharted forest was all they could see. Anakin still felt uneasy but he landed the ship. Dina, Dantooine's sun, set Anakin walked out of the ship.

 **Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 34 years old**

 **Anakin: 29 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 9 years old**

 **Lola: 4 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 9 months old**

Chapter Thirty Three

Anakin felt within the Force and felt the peace that is in the uncharted forest. Han walked out right behind Anakin.

"So, it's dark. How are you planning to build the house?" Han asked

"We are going to have to live in the ship for a short time, I'm not sure if it's safe to go to town so I think we are going to have to fish and find berries." Anakin said

"Is it really that unsafe?" Han asked again

"Yes it is Han, you might not understand how dangerous the dark side actually is, but trust me. They are very dangerous, we need to take extreme caution." Anakin sighed

"What you can't take them on?" Han smirked sassily. Anakin smirked

"I can take them on, just not alone." Anakin laughed

"So why don't you?" Han instigated

"Because I'm not strong enough." Anakin smiled

"Sense when is 'Master Skywalker' not strong enough?" Han laughed

"Sense I became a Jedi Master." Anakin said

"So Skywalker what are we going to do?" Han smirked

"First don't call me Skywalker, second we are going back into the ship and in the early morning we are going to go find some food and try to build a shelter." Anakin smiled

"Whatever you want Master Skywalker." Han mocked laughing and he walked into the ship. Anakin liked Han's spunk and sarcasm. Anakin felt within the Force. The Force told him that the forest was safe tonight and that he and his family will be alright. Anakin walked into the ship and picked up Lance. The triplets were becoming expert crawlers and Anakin picked up the triplets and put them to bed. Mara, Luke, Leia, and Anakin all meditated before bed. Han just went to bed and Padme tucked in Luke and Leia. Mara looked around.

"Master?"

"Yes Mara?" Anakin answered

"Where is Lola?" Mara looked at him nervously

"She is with Padme taking care of the triplets." Anakin smiled

"She has been really quiet, is she okay?" Mara asked

"She's just disappointed that she is having to leave her studies, she enjoys healing." Anakin sighed "Don't worry Mara, she's in bed." Mara yawned and went to the room she shared with Luke, Leia, Han, and Lola.

"Are you alright Lola?" Mara asked

"Sorta, I'm so upset we had to leave" Lola frowned

"We will be back before you know it."

Everyone fell asleep and in the morning at dawn, Anakin and Han ran into the woods and tried to find berries. Mara went to the small pond and Force caught seven fishes. Luke, Leia, and Lola sat crossing their legs and felt within the Force releasing their negative energy.

" _Lola, Leia, can you hear me?" Luke spoke within the Force_

" _Yes we can." Lola laughed_

" _We have to take down Hunter." Luke reinforced_

" _Well do you think they will find us?" Lola asked_

" _Do you feel that?" Leia asked_

" _Yes." Luke commented_

" _Feel what?" Lola asked_

" _The dark, the cold. They are coming. They will find us no matter what." Luke said_

" _Does Dad and Mara know?" Leia asked_

" _Yes we do." Mara was shocked_

" _Don't worry kids." Anakin spoke_

" _Dad we are going to have to get them." Luke was confident_

" _You guys aren't coming, I'm going to leave and Han is going to build the shelter." Anakin ordered_

" _Master, I am coming no matter what. I can take on Hunter." Mara concluded\_

" _No Mara, you are staying here." Anakin spoke._

" _Dad_ _you can't do this alone." Leia said. Anakin thought for a moment._

" _It's not right." Anakin thought_

" _Dad you need us." Luke said_

" _I'm going to contact Obi-Wan then." Anakin felt within the Force_

" _Obi-Wan, Lola, Luke, Leia, and Mara are here with me." Anakin whispered_

" _Anakin what the hell are you doing!" Obi-Wan shouted_

" _Contacting you." Anakin smirked_

" _Anakin do you know how dangerous this is?"_ _Obi-Wan panicked_

" _We are in danger already!" Anakin yelled_

" _What!" Obi-Wan started to sweat_

" _Obi-Wan seriously we feel the dark is approaching, I can feel it. They are almost here." Anakin opened his eyes and the kids opened their eyes_

"Dad we are helping you no matter what." Lola commented

"No Lola, you need to get the triplets, Mommy, and Han out of here. You need to be here if anything happens. Seriously they are here. You need to get them out Lola." Anakin looked at Lola. Padme ran over to Anakin and they kissed each over. Lola took out her white light saber and kept it in her hand.

"Get the babies, and get out." Anakin looked at Padme and Han

"I will protect them." Han nodded at Anakin smiled

"GO!" Anakin told Han. Han, Padme, Lola, and the triplets took the ship and blasted into hyperspace. Luke, Leia, Mara and Anakin stood and felt within the Force and waited.

 **Please Review! Thank you for reading!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 34 years old**

 **Anakin: 29 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 9 years old**

 **Lola: 4 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 9 months old**

Chapter Thirty Four

Anakin, Luke, Leia, and Mara stood in the forest and they looked up. A ship flew above them and started shooting them. They all deflected the lazars with their lightsabers. Luke deflected one and it hit the ship. The ship made an immediate landing. The Skywalkers' and Mara ran over to the ship. As the ship landed they all stood. Hunter walked out and everyone disarmed themselves to try to talk to Hunter.

"Hunter please come back!" Mara pleaded

"Not even for you Mara." Hunter's eyes were a deep yellow

"Hunter we can help you!" Anakin sighed

"I don't need your help!" Hunter yelled

"Hunt please, Mara liked you." Leia pleaded

"No she didn't. She's in love with Luke! If it was up to me I would kill you right now." Hunter yelled and pointed his lightsaber at Luke.

"She's not in love with me!" Luke was getting frustrated

"Yes she is look at her!" Hunter screamed

"Hunter let go of your hate." Anakin said. Mara blushed but focused on trying to get Hunter back.

"He won't turn." Darth Kay smiled evilly. Anakin ignited his lightsaber. Luke, Leia, and Mara followed

"We meet again Skywalker." Darth Kay tempted

"This time you won't get away and we will take your apprentice." Anakin threatened

"You are too cocky Skywalker." Darth Kay stroke his lightsaber

"Darth Kay, why do you poison the young? I mean really he's just a kid?" Anakin tempted. Hunter ignited his red lightsaber attacked Mara. Mara leaned forward and blocked his strike. Luke and Leia looked at each other and didn't really know what to do. Leia ran over to Darth Kay. Anakin Force Pushed Leia out of the way. Leia tried again and the same outcome. Luke ran over to Mara and helped her. Hunter was fast and powerful. Leia just decided to attack Darth Kay from behind. Anakin allowed that it distracted him.

"Why are you doing this to us?" Mara asked Hunter

"Guess what Mara is you wanted me, you had your chance." Hunter mocked. Luke got really mad and attacked Hunter

"Luke NO! It's not the way!" Mara yelled. Luke heard Mara and snapped back to himself. He let go of all the dark.

"Luke, did you feel the power you just had? Why not you turn and be with me." Hunter taunted

"You know what Hunter, it's because I felt as if I couldn't control myself." Luke looked at Hunter and pushed him against a tree with the Force. Anakin disarmed Darth Kay but Leia was hurt. Anakin felt within the Force and felt all the positive energy. Anakin knocked the lightsaber out of Darth Kay's hand and Darth Kay gave him a Force lightning shock. Anakin and Leia were passed out next to each other. Darth Kay pushed Mara and Luke out of the way and Hunter put his lightsaber right near Mara's neck.

"No, remember the plan." Darth Kay told Hunter. Hunter grabbed Mara's arm and Darth Kay grabbed Luke's arm. They were brought onto the ship and the ship went off into hyperspace.

* * *

Back on the Skywalker ship, Lola was meditating…

"We can go back, Daddy and Leia are hurt and need medical attention. I don't feel Luke or Mara anywhere." Lola updated. Padme landed the ship on Dantooine and they picked up Anakin and Leia. They went straight back home and to the Jedi Temple to get Healers working on them. Lola healed them for the most part but they need more advanced attention Anakin and Lola will heal completely, Lola stated.

* * *

On Darth Kay's ship…

"Mara where are we?" Luke whispered

"I don't know, wait its Darth Kay's ship." Mara sighed

"How can you tell?" Luke asked, Mara pointed to Hunter

"Mara Jade you will change into this." Hunter's yellow eyes glared at Mara. He handed her a metal bikini.

"I will not wear this under any circumstance!" Mara glared.

"If you don't my master will kill you." Hunter threatened

"Fine. Can you please leave?" Hunter left and Luke turned around so he was facing the wall.

"Why are you doing this Mara?" Luke asked

"Because it will keep us safe." Mara sighed and put on the medal bikini. After about five minutes Mara was finished and Luke turned around. He was mortified. He could like see her behind and he was super embarrassed for her.

"Mara…" Luke stuttered

"Don't say a word." Mara sighed

"Mara, I'm so sorry." Luke frowned

"Don't be, I can handle this." Mara was about to cry. Luke hugged Mara.

"Don't cry Mara, we will get through this." Mara just looked at her body that was less than half way covered.

"What are they going to do to us?" Luke asked

"The worst possible thing is kill us, but Luke they have a plan for us. I can feel it."

 **Please Review!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 34 years old**

 **Anakin: 29 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 9 years old**

 **Lola: 4 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 9 months old**

Chapter Thirty Five

"Mara, I'm afraid." Luke shivered

"Don't be afraid Luke, I will protect you." Mara whispered

"I'm not afraid for myself. I'm afraid what they will make you do. Mara you are barley clothed." Luke frowned. Mara shivered. Luke sent a wave of warmth to Mara. She smiled at him.

At the Jedi Temple Anakin and Leia got the medical attention they needed. They talked together about where Luke and Mara could be. They were super worried but they couldn't do anything until they found out where they could be. Anakin spoke to Obi-Wan.

"OBI-WAN!" Anakin spoke hard

"Anakin, calm down. What is it?" Obi-Wan asked concerned

"YOUR PADAWAN IS MISSING! MARA AND LUKE GOT KIDNAPPED BY DARTH KAY AND HUNTER! WE HAVE TO FIND THEM!" Anakin ran around the Temple. "WHERE IS LEIA?!" Anakin yelled

"Daddy, it's alright I'm right here." Leia smiled. Anakin walked right into the Jedi Council room.

"Master Skywalker how can we help you?" Mace Windu asked

"I need to go after Mara and Luke." Anakin demanded

"I'm sorry Master Skywalker, but we cannot let you go after them." Plo Koon spoke

"WHY NOT?!" Anakin flipped out

"Because you aren't in control of your emotions." Obi-Wan frowned

"I'M SO IN CONTROL!" Anakin screamed angrily

"Daddy?" Leia looked in and saw her father angry. Anakin let go of the anger and looked at his daughter.

"Sweetie, we are going to go find Mara and Luke, go tell your mom to pack up the house and the babies. Han is coming." Anakin looked at the Council and walked out. Leia just looked at the Council and she followed her father. They packed up the house and Padme and Anakin put the babies in their speeder seats, Han and Leia followed them into the ship.

* * *

On Darth Kay's ship…

"Mara….Mara where are you?!" Luke panicked

"Luke I'm right here." Mara ran over and hugged Luke

"What did Hunter do to you?" Luke glared. Mara burst into tears.

"HUNTER!" Luke yelled angrily as Mara sobbed. Hunter walked into the room laughing.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HER?!" Luke screamed

"Nothing you wouldn't do." Hunter grinned evilly. Luke felt within the Force to see if Mara was abused. She was alright but she was touched and she didn't like it. It probably didn't help that she was wearing a metal bikini.

"I wouldn't do anything to hurt her." Luke glared at Hunter

"That's what you think." Hunter smiled evilly again

"I WOULD NEVER HURT HER!" Luke yelled

"Luke let go of your anger." Mara watched. Luke caught himself and let go. Hunter laughed and left the room. Mara looked at Luke

"We need to find help, we can't be in the jail cell." Luke frowned. Mara exhaled

"Luke, he hurt me." Mara started to cry

"Mara, this is horrible. I'm going to get that guy!" Luke was infuriated

"Luke, you need to relax!" Mara sobbed, Luke realized he was scaring Mara and relaxed himself. He hugged Mara and they both slipped into meditation.

* * *

The Skywalkers' ship…

"Mara!" Anakin jumped

"Master, we are being tortured! Oh no….." Mara got stuck by Sith lightening, Luke go struck right after and there connection was broken.

"NO!" Anakin screamed through the Force

"They are going to be alright." Padme let a tear go

"We are going to find them. I promise Padme." Anakin whipped the tear away

In the living area of the Skywalkers' ship...

"Don't cry Leia." Han hugged her

"Luke and Mara are in trouble!" Leia sobbed

"I know Leia…I know…"

 **Please Review!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 35 years old**

 **Anakin: 30 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 10 years old**

 **Lola: 6 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 11 months old**

 **Authors Note: I upped the ages because it's been awhile so I decided to make them all a bit older. Thank you for the understanding. And some of this content is rated T so please take caution.**

Chapter Thirty Six

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" Luke heard Mara screaming from the other room. Luke was curled up in the corner rocking back in forth crying softly. Luke didn't know what to do. He was waiting for his father and he couldn't stand listening to Mara's cries for help.

"That's enough!" Luke jumped up and ran to the jail bars and he shook the bars. Darth Kay walked over to the bar and opened the door. He threw Mara back in and she had a ton of bruises all over her. Darth Kay dropped her on the ground and shut the bars. He laughed and left. Luke ran over to Mara.

"Mara….Mara…are you okay!" Luke ran over to Mara and shook her. Mara couldn't say anything and shivered in pain. She was crying uncontrollably. Luke hugged Mara and send a wave of comfort to her. He didn't know what to do. She was in so much pain and she was hurt. Luke felt within the Force and summoned his healing powers and tried to heal Mara's wounds. He wasn't as good at healing as Lola or a Jedi Master, but he got the cuts to clot. He hugged Mara and whispered to her.

"Mara…It's going to be okay, Dad and everyone is going to be find us." Luke hugged her

"Luuuuuke…he hit me…" Mara continued sobbing

"I know, I really wanted to do something and I didn't know what to do." Luke cried a little bit. He wrapped a blanket around her and wiped the blood off of her forehead. He hugged her tight and Mara snuggled up to Luke. She slowly drifted off to sleep. Luke hugged her tightly. He relaxed and felt within the Force and put Mara into a deep relaxing sleep. Luke hugged her and made sure to never let her go.

* * *

On the Skywalkers' Ship…

"Daddy, I think I know where Luke is!" Leia looked at Anakin quickly

"Where!" Anakin smiled

"Bakura. They are orbiting Bakura." Leia informed

"How do you know that?" Anakin asked

"I feel him, I know he's there with Mara. I felt Mara in great pain and it was coming to that direction and I looked at the planets and I used the Force. They're on Bakura. I know they are! I know they are Daddy." Leia smiled

"Padme we are going to Bakura! They are there." Anakin smiled and went back into hyperspace

Leia walked out and went into the meditation chamber of the ship. Leia sat down and crossed her legs and felt into the Force. She tried to contact Luke. She felt Luke and he was sleeping so she came out of the Force meditation and went back to the cockpit.

"We will be there soon Luke and Mara." Leia sighed

A few hours later the Skywalkers' finally arrived at Bakura. Padme and the triplets stayed on the ship with Han and Anakin and Leia docked onto Darth Kay's ship and they both ran around the ship looking for Mara and Luke. Anakin and Leia stopped and noticed a door bolded shut. Anakin felt threw the door and felt Mara in pain and Luke was sad. Anakin put his hand on the door and he calmed down and felt within the Force. They opened the door and ran to the bars. He saw Mara passed out and Luke was on the ground in tears. Anakin looked at them and Leia and him used the Force and opened the locks and bars. Anakin picked up Mara and Luke ran over to Leia and hugged her and sobbed. Anakin sent a wave of love and they all walked out of the room. Down the hall way and Hunter saw them. Anakin was holding Mara and Darth Kay walked right behind Hunter.

"We meet again Skywalker." Darth Kay smirked

"Darth Kay. Padawan Hunter. Nice to see you all." Anakin smiled

"Don't call me that." Hunter lit his lightsaber

"Alright boys lets calm down." Leia said and Hunter pulled Leia towards him and put the lightsaber to her throat. Leia tightened up and Anakin glared at Hunter.

"Let go of my daughter!" Anakin yelled

"Join me." Darth Kay taunted

"I will never join you." Anakin put down Mara and he put Luke behind him.

"LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" Anakin yelled

"Join me." Darth Kay asked Anakin again. He looked at Leia and he looked at Luke. He then looked at Mara laying on the floor. He thought for a long moment.

"Good bye my son." Anakin looked at Luke and Anakin walked over to Darth Kay.

"DADDY DON'T DO THIS!" Leia was crying and Luke was shocked. Hunter let go of her and she ran over to Luke.

"DAD WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS! PLEASE DON'T DO THIS!" Luke cried out. Anakin looked at Luke and Leia and he sent a wave of love and a message to them. The message said _"Don't believe anything anyone says kids. I love you all and trust me. I am never going to the dark side. Remember don't believe anything the newsfeed says. I'm not going to kill anyone. I'm not turning to the dark side. Escape while you can, leave. Now! I mean it take Mara and leave. Don't come back."_ Anakin walked past Darth Kay and Darth Kay and Hunter walked away. The Twins picked up Mara and ran on the ship.


	37. Chapter 37

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 35 years old**

 **Anakin: 30 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 10 years old**

 **Lola: 6 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 11 months old**

Chapter Thirty Seven

On the Skywalkers' ship they took off back to Coruscant. They stabled Mara and she was sleeping in the medical facility on the ship. Luke and Leia were crying, which of course was not good because the triplets could feel their sadness and started to cry as well. Padme calmed down them and went over to Luke and Leia.

"He went to the Dark side Mommy! He left us, why would he leave us? Doesn't he love us?" Leia cried and hugged her

"Leia honey, I don't know what to say. It doesn't seem like your Dad to just leave to the dark side. He loves you and your sibling very much. There must be a reason." Padme was concerned. This really didn't seem like her husband.

"Leia, remember, Dad left us a message." Luke hugged her

"Luke, what is the message?" Padme asked desperately. Luke replayed the message _"Don't believe anything anyone says kids. I love you all and trust me. I am never going to the dark side. Remember don't believe anything the newsfeed says. I'm not going to kill anyone. I'm not turning to the dark side. Escape while you can, leave. Now! I mean it take Mara and leave. Don't come back."_ Padme felt the passion and love through the message. Anakin was doing this to protect his family and he had no intention to go to the dark side. But she had to tell the Council. She needed her Anakin back. Luke consoled his sister. They arrived at Coruscant and Padme dropped off Han and the triplets at the Skywalker house. C3PO and R2D2 helped Han around the house the babies. Padme, Luke, Leia, and Mara went straight to the Jedi Temple.

* * *

At the Jedi Temple Padme and the kids ran into the Council Room…

"Masters'" Mara, Luke, and Leia bowed

"What is wrong Padme?" Obi-Wan asked

"Anakin, we went over to the dark side." Padme was tearing up. Obi-Wan thought for a moment he had a very strong bond with Anakin and he didn't feel his Force signature change at all.

"Are you sure Padme? He doesn't feel consumed with hate." He asked

"Master he did to set us free." Luke spoke sheepishly

"Interesting." Plo Koon stated

"He's a Jedi Master, I'm sure he will be alright." Mace Windu spoke

"This is crazy! Someone needs to help Daddy!" Leia cried

"Padawan Skywalker you are dismissed." Ahsoka spoke. Leia glared at her and walked out of the room.

"Master, please help Dad." Luke begged

"Your father is a string Jedi. He has to get himself out of this one." Obi-Wan frowned sadly

Luke and Padme looked at the Council and left leaving Mara in silence…

"Padawan Mara Jade, is there something on your mind?" Mace Windu asked

"My Master is gone and he needs help. I'm going to rescue him with or without the Council's approval. I know my Master would do the same for me. I'm leaving to find him." Mara looked over at Ahsoka.

"He's my former Master, I think we should find him." Ahsoka smiled

"The final answer has been spoken, no one is going anywhere. Master Skywalker is capable to find this way out of this one." Mace Windu stood up and the other Masters' follow they leave. Obi-Wan stays behind to talk with Mara. Ahsoka followed her Masters' and she went to pick up Leia to teach her some relaxation skills. Lola went home and spent time with her mom.

"Master Kenobi, Master Skywalker is in trouble." Mara whimpered

"Mara, he knows what he is doing. His Force signature is full of light. Don't worry everything is going to be alright."

"Alright Master." She hugged him and went to the Skywalkers'

* * *

On Darth Kay's ship…

"Anakin Skywalker, it is so nice to finally have you on our side." Hunter smirked. Anakin took a long deep breath and spoke.

"I agree, the Jedi are foolish and should be punished for their lack of progress." Anakin smiled

"This is your room Skywalker, our meeting is in an hour. Meet us there." Darth Kay cackled and left with Hunter. Anakin shut the door and locked it. He then sat crossing his legs and felt within the Force. He put a Force barrier around his light and made sure the Sith only picked up the dark. Anakin went deep into the Force to do this.

" _Luke." Anakin whispered into the Force_

" _Dad! Oh my gosh you're okay" Luke started crying_

" _I'm alright my son, but you must listen to me carefully." Anakin asked_

" _Anything Dad."_

" _I put up a Sith Force barrier around me so it's dark, you must understand that I haven't gone to the dark side. I will never go to the dark side. I needed to do this so you could escape. I promise you and everyone that I have found a way to fulfill the prophecy of the Chosen One." Anakin explained_

" _How Dad?"_

" _Luke I am the Chosen One, the only way I can keep balance through the Force is to become a Sith. But you must understand that I will look like a Sith and I will have a Force signature that is dark, but I will not become a Sith. The Force barrier will protect me from the dark and only give off a dark presents. I promise you, all of you will live a life without Sith and you won't have to be afraid. I love you Luke and I love your sisters and brothers. Please Luke understand that I am doing this to protect you and Padme. I will be back soon. Please tell Leia and Lola this but make sure that you have a Force barrier up. No one must know my secret." Anakin sent love through the Force and Luke did as he was told. Anakin then contacted Mara._

" _Mara Jade." Anakin whispered_

" _Master! Thank the Maker, oh my, you're alright." Mara started crying_

" _Yes Mara, I'm alright." Anakin sent a wave of happiness to her_

" _Oh Master, I have been so worried! Wait…." Mara thought and felt within the Force "Why is your signature dark?" Mara shivered and shook_

" _Mara don't be afraid, I'm not a Sith Lord. I have to do this because I found a way to balance and fulfill the Chosen One Prophecy. I have to become the Sith, but only my Force Signature is dark. I've figured out a way. Please keep my secret from the Council." Anakin asked_

" _Wow Master, okay I will. What about Obi-Wan?" Mara asked_

" _I'll talk with him."_

" _What about my training?" Mara asked_

" _You are almost complete. Practice your meditation and anger. You will be okay for a short time." Anakin smiled_

" _May the Force be with you Master"_

" _May the Force be with you." Anakin cut the connection_

" _Obi-Wan."_

" _Anakin, long time no see." He laughed_

" _Nice to talk with you Master, but we can chitchat later. I have found a way to fulfill the Chosen One Prophecy. I had to become the Sith." Anakin spoke_

" _Is that why I suddenly feel dark from you. Anakin don't give in!" Obi-Wan begged_

" _Master, it's just a Force barrier. Look I need you to keep this from the Council, they cannot know. Please do that for me?" Anakin begged_

" _I will, what about your family?"_

" _I have already contacted them. No need to worry. May the Force be with you Master." Anakin cut the connection and slowly came out of the Force._ He then realized that to become the Sith he must have a yellowish tint to his eyes. But that's into the Dark side and he promised his family that he wouldn't do that. So he decided that maybe he could cover his eyes with his black Jedi robe. He put the hood up.

"Skywalker its time." Anakin walked out

 **Please Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Authors Note: I also give credit to the Wookiepedia site where I found some of the information contained in this chapter. So that is also not mine. Thank you for reading and I hope you are enjoying the story.**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 35 years old**

 **Anakin: 30 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 10 years old**

 **Lola: 6 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 11 months old**

Chapter Thirty Eight

A week later on Darth Kay's ship…

"Hunter, where is your Master?" Anakin asked deeply

"He's in the throne room." Hunter kneeled down and bowed to him. Anakin walked passed Hunter and knocked on the door. Anakin walked in.

"Skywalker, what may I do for you?" Anakin ignited his light saber "What are you doing Skywalker?" Anakin unhooked his hood revealing his blue eyes.

"It's time for the "student" to kill the "master."" Anakin let go of the Force barrier

"WHAT! YOU ARE STILL A JEDI!" Darth Kay glared

"How didn't you know?" Anakin smiled and ignited his light saber. Darth Kay growled and started battling with Anakin. Anakin countered Darth Kay and they fought together. After a few minutes of intense fighting Anakin was on the high ground.

"Don't try it. I have the high ground." Anakin tempted. Darth Kay jumped and stabbed Darth Kay right in the stomach. All the life left his eyes. Anakin looked at Darth Kay on the floor. He exhaled and whispered quietly to the dead body. Anakin pulled out a blanket and laid it over Darth Kay. Anakin put his hood over and let the Force calm him and he called the guards. They ran in.

"Skywalker what happened?!" the guards asked him. Anakin breathed deeply

"None of your business, I'm in charge now." Anakin spoke and walked passed them. The guards took Darth Kay and they took care of the body. Anakin walked right up to Hunter, Hunter shook.

"Skywalker where is the dark?" Hunter growled. Anakin took his hood off revealing his blue Jedi eyes.

"Follow me Hunter, please I beg you. Join me."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? I'M A SITH!" Hunter looked at him

"YOU KILLED MY MASTER!" Hunter ignited his light saber and attacked Anakin quickly. Anakin ignited his light saber and begged Hunter to stop and to please stop and follow him. Hunter was attacking his with all of his anger.

"I'm sorry Hunter." Anakin slashed Hunter through the throat killing him. Anakin sighed and went to the cockpit of the ship. He felt the Force shift massively into the light.

"I'm in charge now. Everyone fly back to Coruscant." Anakin ordered

"Yes sir." The captain obeyed. Anakin walked to his room and he sat crossing his legs and being in deep meditation.

" _Obi-Wan, It is complete!" Anakin exhaled deeply_

" _Good job! Everyone feels the massive shift within the Force. How did you do it Anakin?"_

" _Easier than I thought, get on the "dark" side for a little bit and gain their trust. Sooner rather than later you get them really mad and they lose control. They get distracted easily. I was disappointed that I couldn't turn Hunter. I didn't want to kill him. I didn't want to kill anyone." Anakin explained to Obi-Wan in deep agony_

" _You did what had to be don't Anakin. Now your children and family is safe. Come back, they miss you very much." Obi-Wan wished_

" _I will Master, I just don't know what to do with all the people on the ship."_

" _Send them home. Good luck my friend." Obi-Wan cut the connection._ Anakin sat up and went to the cockpit. He sent everyone home and they were all relived that they didn't have to work for the Sith Lords anymore. Anakin decided it would be a good idea to look through the files on the ship before destroying it. Anakin found a file that was labeled _Order 66_. He read the file and decided to take the file to the Council. Anakin ran to a escape pod and destroyed Darth Kay's ship. After a day the news spread across the galaxy quickly. Anakin finally made it home and quickly returned to the Jedi Temple.

At the Jedi Temple inside the Council room…

"Master Skywalker, I want to congratulate you on fulfilling the Chosen One Prophesy." Mace Windu nodded

"Thank you Master, but I have some concerning news I found out on Darth Kay's ship." Anakin answered

"What is it Anakin?" Obi-Wan asked. Anakin held up the file.

"This file contains an order the Sith were planning called _Order 66_. It states that all the Clone troopers will have a bio-chip that forces the Clone troopers into obeying the Sith Lords, the plan that was written down said that 'Anakin Skywalker, the Chosen One and Jedi, will turn to the Dark Side and as soon as that happens the Supreme Chancellor Palpatine will give this order out to all the Clones and they will kill all the remaining Jedi. The former Anakin Skywalker will be but under the name of Darth Vader and he will murder all the Jedi younglings while the former Supreme Chancellor will declare himself Emperor of the Republic. The Sith will finally rule the Republic!'" Anakin read

"Well that is defiantly odd." Ki-Adi-Mundi spoke

"What I'm confused about is that after I killed the Chancellor didn't the Clone Wars end? Didn't the Clones return to their home planet of Kamino?" Anakin asked the Council

"That is true." Adi Gallia answered

"So is this Order in any threat to us anymore?" Anakin asked

"Well it could be if another Sith found this, I suggest we keep it in the archives." Shaak Ti imputed

"I think that's a good idea Master Ti, but what is a youngling stumbles across it?" Anakin asked

"Well how about we store it in the restricted part?" Obi-Wan put in

"Master, you know how many times I got into the restricted section?" Anakin grinned

"You were quite the trouble maker." Obi-Wan remarked

"Anyway, I think maybe Master Skywalker has a good point. We should put it in the room with all the other Jedi files that are locked with our finger prints and Force combinations?" Eeth Koth mentioned

"All agree with Master Koth say I." Anakin said

"I!" All the Masters agreed and the session was done. Master Windu and a few other Masters took the file from Anakin and brought it right to that room. Anakin hugged Obi-Wan.

"It's good to have you back Anakin." Obi-Wan smiled

"It's good to be back." Anakin winked and they both got into a speeder and went to the Skywalkers' house.

 **Please Review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 35 years old**

 **Anakin: 30 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 10 years old**

 **Lola: 6 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 1 year old**

 **Authors Note: Please take caution, some parts of this story are rated T. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter Thirty Nine

At the Skywalker's House…

"Anakin! I'm so glad your home! I was so worried!" Padme ran over to Anakin and hugged him and kissed him.

"Padme, my love." He hugged her tighter and kissed her softly

"Oh Anakin, I was so worried!" She hugged him. Obi-Wan just stood there and watched Anakin. Padme blushed and greeted Obi-Wan.

"Daddy!" Luke ran over to his father and hugged him Leia followed in pursuit. Anakin hugged his children and a little girl with blonde hair came around the corner.

"Lola sweetie, your daddy is home." Padme smiled. Lola stepped around the corner and ran over to her dad.

"Daddy, I'm so glad you're home and not hurt! I was really worried." Lola whispered to her dad

"Daddy, Lance, Louis, and London can walk! Mommy was helping them and I was too but they can walk! Mara was also helping. But guess what Daddy, Han has another girlfriend." Leia spoke

"Oh does he? Leia it's only been a week. How in the world does he have a girlfriend in a week?" Anakin asked Padme

"Well from what I heard from Han, she's the best thing that could ever happen to him." Padme looked at the ground. Leia just looked at them and left. Luke sighed.

"I better go talk with her." Luke walked to Leia and into the room they shared. Lola just sat there silently braiding her long hair. Mara ran up to Anakin and hugged him.

"We all feel the light in the Force Master." Mara smiled

"I feel it too Mara, it's great. I need to talk with you Mara." Anakin kissed Padme's cheek and Obi-Wan smiled and let himself out of the Skywalkers' house. Lola walked over to the babies and played with them. Padme walked into the kitchen and started making dinner. Anakin went into his room and Mara followed.

"What is it Master?" Mara asked

"How in the world did he get a girlfriend in little over a week?

"Well Master, he lives with some pretty famous people, he doesn't exactly look ugly, and well he's very smooth with the girls." Mara shrugged

"Smooth with girls?" Anakin's eyes widened

"Master he is eighteen and well he is almost graduated." Mara frowned

"I'm still on the smooth with girls?" Anakin sighed

"I'm sure he's smart, and I can tell Master. You can too. He doesn't love this girl. He only loves one girl." Mara walked out and over to Padme to help with dinner. Anakin walked over to his babies who are now one years old finally. Anakin sat in a circle with his babies and talked through the Force. It took them a little longer but they figured it out. The triplets are super powerful but they just seem to take their time. Padme called everyone for dinner and once again Han is not at home to eat.

"Where's Han?" Leia asked

"He's out with his girlfriend." Mara sighed

"Ugh, I hate that girl!" Leia infuriated

"Leia! Hate is a path to the dark side. I understand that you might not like her but you shouldn't make that kind of accusation without knowing her first." Anakin spoke firmly. Leia scrunched up and frowned. She then became extremely quiet. Lola just looked at her food and ate.

"Lola honey, why are you so quiet?" Padme asked

"Because I am." Lola spoke and continued to eating. Lola thought " _being quiet helps me absorb the Force and my healing. If I'm quiet I can feel the power to heal more. Jeez Mom."_ Anakin heard what she thought and he ignored it, but passed this a long _"Respect your mother Lola."_ She just continued to eat her food. Mara looked over at Luke.

"Farm boy, could you please pass the bread?" Mara grinned. Luke glared at Mara but smiled a little bit. He floated the bread over to her. "As you wish." He whispered **(Princess Bride Line).**

"Please keep the lovie dovie stuff to a limit. We seriously can't deal with that Lukie." Leia laughed. Lola smiled and continued to be silent. She noticed that Leia was in pain. Luke noticed that too but she blocked it from Mara and Anakin because she didn't want it to be a big deal. Lola and Luke paused and felt within the Force. Leia was in a lot of pain, but it was nothing physical. Luke nodded to Lola and Lola felt deep within the Force. She summoned the healing. She scanned Leia and she was hurt because Han still doesn't love her. Lola sent waves of love to her older sister and Luke sent love her Lola and Leia. Leia smiled at her siblings and she ate. After dinner Anakin and Padme put the babies to bed and about a half an hour later Lola went to bed leaving Mara, Luke, and Leia awake. Anakin and Padme went to their room to watch a movie and those three just waited for Han.

"I think I should go get Han." Mara said

"Well can we come?" Luke asked

"I think I would be safer if you both went to bed." Mara advised

"You're going to get in trouble Mara." Leia spoke

"I know, but something is seriously wrong with Solo." Mara whispered. Luke and Leia went into the room they shared. Mara sat on the couch and watched the HoloTelevison. Anakin and Padme went to bed and Han still wasn't home. Mara felt something was really wrong. It was a Friday night and Mara didn't have to do Jedi training on the weekends. Mara snuck out of the house and sent a message to her Master. _"Master I'm sorry but I need to get Han I think there is something really wrong with him. I think he's going to make a mistake he will regret. Master I'm really sorry about this. I need to save him."_ Mara cut the connection and jumped into the speeder. She followed the Force to this bar and she put her hood up and walked in. She felt through the Force and she felt a bunch of drunk people. She then felt Han's presents burst with excitement. Mara ran into the back of the bar where there was room and beds. She burst into the room where Han was **(Becoming Rated T here)**. She saw this girl not wearing a shirt or bra and Han without a shirt on.

"HAN SOLO! STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! YOU ARE DRUNK AND YOU NEED TO COME HOME WITH ME." Mara yelled at him

"GET OUT JADE IF YOU KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU." Han glared at her

"I KNOW WHATS GOOD FOR YOU, GET OUT!" Mara growled and the girl ran over to Han

"Get her out of here pumpkin!" She cried. Han glared at Mara and he charged at her and as he was about to punch Mara, Mara made him fall asleep.

"That's what is nice about being a Jedi." She whispered

"What did you do!" the girl yelled

"Sweetie, you can do much better. I'm sorry about this. You seem very sweet." Mara picked up Han and left the bar and flew home. She picked up Han and walked into the Skywalkers' house and Anakin was standing at the door waiting for them.

"Master, Its good to see you." She dragged Han into his room. She put him in his bed and she shut the door and walked out and back to the living room.

"Master." Mara bowed

"Mara, why do you feel as if you need to protect Han." Anakin asked

"Because he is a good boy, he's a great brotherly figure. It's just he is a great friend. I know I can protect him because he can protect me."

"That's very noble Mara, but you don't need to save him. That's the adult's job. Go on to bed. Sleep tight." Anakin sighed and went to Han's room. Han was asleep and he was thankful for Mara and he went to bed. Everything was alright in the Skywalkers' house.

 **Please Review!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Also I like this idea so much with Mara and Anakin bond. Its DarthGladiator45's idea from the story they wrote called 'Skywalker Family'. It's not my idea. I will not be using the whole story. I was going to use the Mara and Anakin Bond and the Mara and Han bond in my story. Remember this is not my idea its DarthGladiator45's**

 **Ages:**

 **Padme: 35 years old**

 **Anakin: 30 years old**

 **Han: 18 years old**

 **Mara: 16 years old**

 **Luke and Leia: 10 years old**

 **Lola: 6 years old**

 **Lance, Louis, and London: 1 year old**

Chapter Forty

Breakfast time at the Skywalkers'…

"Han after breakfast we are going to have a serious talk." Anakin spoke to Han. Han nodded his head and ate his breakfast silently. Leia and Luke ate and went to their room and played together. Lola decided after breakfast to go on the HoloNet and play some games. Mara went to the mediation room and mediated for a little bit. Padme put the babies into the playpen and she started some laundry. Anakin sat with Han outside.

"Han, we have an issue." Anakin mentioned

"Really, what could that be?" Han rolled his eyes

"Your attitude is not acceptable and neither is the dating just for one thing. Han you are under aged and drinking isn't allowed. You aren't allowed to be like this Han. These girls have lives and futures also. You have a bright future ahead of you, but you can't drink." Anakin spoke calmly

"I'm eighteen. I can do whatever I want." Han sassed

"Actually, you can't do whatever you want. You may be eighteen, but you live under my roof and you are as much as my child is Luke, Leia, Lola, and the babies. You and Mara mean the world to me and this family. It's time you grow up and be the young man I know you can be." Anakin reinforced

"Whatever Master." Han sassed

"You are too old for timeout so go to your room and you're grounded for the rest of the day. Be the young man I know you can be." Anakin sighed frustrated. Han glared at Anakin and went to his room and slammed the door. Anakin walked into the house and talked to Padme.

"What happened Anakin?" Padme asked

"We had a talk about what is allowed in this house, he got sassy and rude so I punished him for the day. He needs to learn more respect and I'm sure he will come around."

"He's a good kid Anakin." Padme mentioned

"He really is. I'm just disappointed in his behavior. He knows so much better and I can feel it that he is just having a day." Anakin agreed

* * *

In Han's room...

He couldn't believe that Anakin punished him. I mean for what? Having a little fun? Han really didn't understand why he was being treated as a child. He just turned eighteen and it's like he's being treated like he's ten again. Han was so frustrated, but he didn't secretly understand why Anakin punished him. I mean he did get drunk and he did almost do something he would regret. So he didn't really blame Anakin. Han knew that he could behave, but he just didn't want to. I mean that Princess is so annoying to him. He heard a knock on his door.

"What." Han spoke

"Han, its me, Leia."

"Come in." Leia walked into his room.

"I felt that you were upset and I was hoping you were alright." Leia smiled weakly

"Yeah I'm fantastic Princess." Han rolled his eyes and continued to read a manual about ships

"Don't take that tone with me Solo, I just was hoping you're okay." Leia was getting frustrated

"I'm so sorry milady." Han sneered

"You know Han, if I didn't have the Force I wouldn't know that you actually cared about me!" Leia screamed at Han and slammed his door. Han's eyes widened and looked at his door.

"Wow." Han said to himself and continued reading

A few hours later Luke brought Han lunch…

"Thanks kid."

"Yeah whatever Han." Luke sighed

"What is bugging you Luke?"

"You really hurt Leia's feelings you know. You acting out like this. It hurt her." Luke stared at Han

"Well I'm a whole eight years older than you two. So I can't like no date girls." Han shrugged

"Maybe you could be more kind to her. You know she has had a crush on you for a long time." Luke asked and felt though the Force. _"Please Han, please be more loving towards her because I know you do love her, just not in the way she wants."_ Han thought hard and spoke in his head.

" _I know that she likes me Luke but really, I can't do that. She's crazy." Han thought_

" _You know Han, I know you have decency so do this for me." Luke let go of the Force._

"How did you do that?" Han asked

"Easy Han. It's though the Force."

"Wait a minute, I used the Force?" Han asked

"No you didn't. You just thought and I read your mind." Luke smiled

"I hate it when you Jedi read my mind." Han looked down at his book.

"Mom said to eat. So eat." Luke walked out of his room and shut the door

* * *

Mara's room…

"Hey Farmboy." Mara smiled

"Hello Mara, how's it going?" Luke asked

"It's going. I'm having a good day." Mara smiled

"That's good."

The babies room...

Lola and the babies were playing together and everything was swell. Days have passed and everyone was happy. Han has giving the girlfriend thing a break and he has graduated from high school. Han had a small graduation party and had fun.

 **Thank you for reading! I really appreciate it. I'm making a third story in this saga just an FYI. Thank you for following my stories and having so much positive input. Please Review!**


End file.
